Sugar Daddy
by Nemesis Horizon
Summary: Warning: Cross-dressing, swearing, man on man loving and possible mpreg. SLASH PAIRING! NON-MAGIC! Viktor has taken an interest in the mysterious Harry Potter. He wants to take care of his poor angel. He wants to make all of Harry's dreams come true.
1. Godly Man

This is a Viktor Krum/Harry Potter SLASH story. If you don't like this then please don't read it. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU! (NON-MAGIC!) Although I will be using characters from the books, some of the characters will be aged differently and may act OOC.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE CROSSDRESSING, MAN ON MAN LOVING (EVENTUALLY) AND SWEAR WORDS. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is merely for entertainment, not profit.

Enjoy! :3

**123BeginChapter456**

The sultry voice caressed Viktor's ears as he sat in the dimly lit club. He sipped on his drink and leaned back against his plush chair. He watched as the singer's blood red lips opened and an angel's voice came out.

'I must have him.' This was the first thought that ran through his head. He waved down a waitress.

"Let your boss know I need to talk to him. Tell him its Krum." The waitress was confused but nodded and left to go talk to him.

"Ah, my good friend. What is it that you needed?" A boyish voice came from the left side of the table and Viktor turned to greet his friend and the club owner, Cedric Diggory.

"Him. Who is he?" Viktor pointed to the boy still singing on stage.

"Ah… I knew he would interest you. His name is Harry Potter. He is 17 and as you can see, very beautiful. I know you want him but I would leave him alone." Cedric warned.

"Oh? And why should I do such a thing?" Viktor gave him a side glance.

"He is not some helpless kid. He has had to put up with a lot of shit already and he is so young. Plus, he doesn't put up with shit. You should've seen the last boyfriend that cheated on him. He might be able to get an erection in another three months." Cedric chuckled darkly.

"Ah… a fighter. That's sexy. Anything else?" Viktor smirked.

"Hmm… since it seems that you won't leave him alone no matter what I say, I guess I'll just tell you." Cedric rubbed his chin and thought about what he wanted to say. "Well, he is a dancer, more hip hop than anything else but he has been trained in the traditional technique. I've seen a couple of his dance shows and it was good. The boy definitely has talent." Cedric nodded as if agreeing with himself.

"Then why is he still stuck here?" Viktor turned to fully face Cedric.

"No money. It takes a lot of money to be able to afford classes and to attend any decent dance/arts school and that's what he wants. He's in his last year of high school as well. Goes to some rinky dink public school." Viktor hummed.

"If he's so good, why doesn't he get a scholarship?" He took another sip.

"He can't go to school now. Getting kicked out at 15 and having to survive kind of changed his priorities. He needs to work and he can't work enough to keep his life going and go to school." Cedric explained. Just then, Harry's set ended and he glided off the stage. Viktor nodded at Cedric and stood up.

"I think I'll pay this broken angel a little visit now." Viktor straightened his shirt and grabbed his suit jacket. With a nod to Cedric, he walked towards the back where Harry's dressing room was located. Cedric merely chuckled and shook his head. He hoped his friend knew what he was getting himself into.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry gently wiped the red lipstick from his lips and sighed. He was exhausted, but he needed to work. Getting kicked out of his uncle's house at 15 had been a real reality check. After floundering around for about a year, he managed to get a job at the club, a job teaching kids dance and still managed to take multiple advanced classes in school. There was a knock on the door and he called the person in.

If you asked Harry, the person who walked in was not a man, but a god.

The man had beautiful olive skin and soft curly black hair cropped close to hs head. He was tall, at least 6 foot and built like a mountain. He saw a tattoo peeking out of the long sleeve dress shirt's rolled up sleeves and at the top of his collar.

Man, did Harry want to climb that sexy mountain.

"H-Hello, who are you?" Harry asked in a daze.

"Viktor, Viktor Krum. And you, my beautiful angel, are Harry Potter." Viktor purred. He reached forward and gently grasped his wrist before bringing it to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on his hand.

"H-How may I help you, M-Mr. Krum?" Harry was in awe. This man's voice simply oozed sex.

"I just wanted to see the magnificent being that stole my breath away this evening." Viktor smoothly spoke as he moved forward into Harry's personal space. He kept pushing forward until Harry had backed himself into a wall. Then he leaned in close, so close that their breaths mingled.

"Oh…" Harry gasped in pleasure. Viktor was fully pressed against Harry. Viktor leaned in even more and their lips connected softly. Those lips, soft as silk, melted against Viktor's and Harry's hands shot up to tangle in Viktor's hair. The kiss turned from soft and sensual into needy and hungry.

"Fuck…" Viktor rasped when their lips momentarily disconnected. This boy was delicious. He tasted of chocolate, vodka and sin. _'Simply perfection.' _Viktor separated from Harry and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was there for a reason. "Wait, my angel, as much as I would love to ravish you, I did come to you for another reason." He gently pulled Harry's lips from where they were attacking the skin between his collar bone and neck. Harry whined in protest but finally relented and looked up at Viktor.

"Yes?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night." Viktor requested.

Harry bit his lip in thought before groaning, "I can't. I have to be here for work."

"Do not worry. You're boss has agreed to give you the night off. You are mine for the evening." So he told a small fib, it's not like Cedric wouldn't agree. Even Cedric knew that the boy worked himself to the bone and needed at least a day off every now and then. Harry seemed unsure at first, but finally nodded. Viktor smirked and gave Harry another searing kiss.

"Good. Then give me your address and I will pick you up at 7 o'clock. Dress your best." Viktor smirked again.

"Oh… um… is it okay if… you know… if I could maybe… dress like…" Harry's face flamed red. He didn't want the hottest man ever to take back the invitation just because Harry found more comfort in the attire of a woman.

"Harry, angel, I understand. And no it is no problem at all. I know that you prefer to dress as a woman. I actually quite like it." Viktor cupped his soft cheeks and leered at Harry. Harry giggled and smiled in delight. Viktor leaned in once again and gave him another bone melting, brain frying kiss. He went slack in Viktor's arms and clutched his shirt. When they pulled away, Harry had to slowly come out of his daze.

"I, um, I guess I'll get you my address now." Harry whispered. He cleared his throat and shook himself. Grabbing a scrap piece of paper, he quickly wrote down his address and phone number. Turning towards Viktor, he handed the paper over. "If anything changes then just call me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Harry blushed lightly. Viktor once again chuckled and took the paper. He gave Harry one last searing kiss before turning and heading out of the room.

Jumping up, Harry squealed in absolute delight. He had a date! And his date was hot as hell!

Suddenly, he froze. What the fuck was he going to wear?

**123EndChapter456**


	2. Date Night

This is a Viktor Krum/Harry Potter SLASH story. If you don't like this then please don't read it. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU! (NON-MAGIC!) Although I will be using characters from the books, some of the characters will be aged differently and may act OOC.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE CROSSDRESSING, MAN ON MAN LOVING AND SWEAR WORDS. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is merely for entertainment, not profit.

Enjoy!

_**A/N: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. I actually had this finished some time ago but lost Internet suddenly and could not post, plus real life caught up to me. I apologize. **_

**123ChapterBegin456**

Harry groaned as he slowly looked around his small room. He slapped his alarm off and buried his face in his pillow before finally sitting up on his bed. He scratched his head and looked at the time.

_5:30 A.M…._

He groaned once again before slowly beginning his morning routine.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry slammed his locker closed and adjusted his bag strap before turning to make his way to his first class, AP Calculus. Just as he began to walk away, he was slammed back into the lockers by another body. He winced in pain before facing his attacker.

"Watch where you're going, fag!" Draco Malfoy, the school's biggest jerk and most popular jock, called out. His friends surrounding him laughed as they walked away.

"What a douche." Hermione, his best friend said as she came up behind him. She helped him up and helped him straighten up his clothes.

"I know, Mione. But whatever, we are better then that. Come, let us go to Calc." Harry said. He winced when he felt his back tighten up, but shook himself. There was no time for him to worry about things like that.

"So, how was the club last night? It sucks that you had to go in on a Thursday." Hermione questioned.

"Oh, Mione. You'll never guess who I met!" Harry suddenly remembered why he was so tired from last night. His sleep was plagued by thoughts of a god. "A guy came into my dressing room last night, he was so handsome! I've never seen anyone like him. When he kissed me… it was like magic. He even invited me out to dinner! Tonight!" Harry grabbed her arm and shook it in his excitement. They walked into the classroom and took their seats beside each other.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry! You know you work yourself to much and you should definitely take advantage of this!" Hermione smiled at Harry. Usually, she would be wary if anyone else had told her something like this, but Harry was an uncharacteristically good at judging someone at the first meeting. If he wasn't wary, then there was usually nothing to worry about.

"You have to help me find something to wear! I can't think of anything! But it will have to be after 5, I have to teach tonight from 3 to 5." Harry whispered to her as their teacher walked in, ready to start class. Hermione nodded in agreement. They agreed to meet at his apartment at 5:15.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry groaned as he stretched his tired muscles. He hadn't had a day off in weeks and his body was feeling the stress. Not mention, the daily body checks at school weren't helping at all with his tiredness. After school, Harry had managed to make it to the dance studio he worked at in record time. Thus giving him about 15 minutes to stretch and be ready for the rambunctious 8 year olds he taught beginner ballet to. Pulling out his small to do list, Harry grimaced at the amount of homework he would have to do over the weekend. It sucked, but Harry was determined to graduate this year the top of his class. He put away the depressing list and stood up as the kids in his favorite class began to walk in.

He waited a few minutes to start class and made sure that the ones already there began their stretches or just didn't get too loud of crazy. Just as he was about to head into the class, his favorite set of twins walked in. Allie and Alex Johansson walked in followed by their babysitter, Martha.

"Harry!" The twins shouted as the barreled into him. They squeezed him tightly and Harry smiled in delight.

"Hi, babies. Go ahead and start stretching. I'll be starting class soon." Harry gently hugged them back and led them into the room.

"I'm so sorry we were a bit late. Traffic was terrible. There seemed to be accident after accident." Martha explained.

"Oh, its no problem. We haven't started yet." Harry said. Martha said she would be back in two hours and Harry turned to begin his class.

"Okay, boys and girls! Let's begin!"

**123SceneChange456**

Viktor hummed as he listened to his assistant bitch and moan over the phone. If she weren't so good at her job, he would have fired her a long time ago for her incessant nagging.

"Look, Julia, just have them move the recording time from 8 to 12. I don't care what she says, if she wants the time then she'll suck it up and deal. She's not as big of a star as she thinks she is." With that last order, Viktor hung up. He groaned and massaged his temples. Being the owner of the biggest recording label and owner of the most sought after modeling agency was sometimes not worth it. Leaned back into his chair and sighed. Glancing at the clock on his laptop, he smirked when he saw that it was 5:00.

'_Almost time for my little date with an angel.'_ Viktor thought as he adjusted himself in his pants. He picked up his cell phone once again and dialed his limo service. He confirmed his time and then also called the restaurant he would be taking his lover. Once that was done, he stood from the desk and walked to the closet. Living out of your suitcase in a hotel was annoying to Viktor, but he was at least calmed at the fact that it was the best hotel money could buy. He gathered his clothes that he had chosen for tonight and smirked. He was so going to get his angel tonight. After making sure that the condoms and lube were in the side drawer and then began to undress from his casual attire.

He stood in his silk black briefs and stared at himself in the full-length mirror on the wall. There he stood, 6'2", olive skin, curly, black, well-kept hair and a chiseled body. Hours in the gym had made him look like a god. He knew that any person who looked at him would do anything for a chance to be with him or be him. He was successful, rich, powerful and handsome.

Sure, he had a few past relationships but those had quickly ended after he found out they were fucking around on him, were trying to make him get them pregnant or stealing his money. Yes, Viktor was an equal opportunity guy. He could worship the soft beautiful curves of a woman and also crave the hard form of a man.

He shook himself out of this thinking and turned to go shower. He needed to freshen up and hopefully the water would clear his mind.

**123SceneChange456**

Hermione sat in front of Harry, carefully applying his signature blood red lipstick. They had finally chosen Harry's outfit after an hour of searching. It was one of his favorite red dresses and he only wore it on special occasions. He had to save for months to even be able to purchase the dress. The dress had a halter-top and a slit in the middle that separated the front into two pieces giving the illusion of breasts. The waist was beaded as was the actual halter strings. The gown was floor length and had a slit running up the side. His silver strappy heels peeked through.

"Alright, and that will do it. You are ready to go." Hermione announced. Harry grinned and stood to get his red with silver accents clutch. "Wow, Harry. You really make such a pretty girl." Hermione gushed. Harry giggled and smiled at Hermione.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and frowned slightly. " You don't think that Viktor will freak when he sees me, right?" Harry picked some invisible lint from his dress and turned to face Hermione.

"Of course not! And if he does, then screw him! You are so gorgeous!" Hermione answered. Harry smiled in thanks before grabbing his clutch. Just then he heard a knock on the door. Hermione squealed before jumping up and running to the door. She opened it and there stood Viktor.

"U-um… he'll just be a minute. Come inside, please." Hermione invited. Viktor nodded and stepped into the small apartment when Hermione stepped aside. He stepped inside and quirked an eyebrow at the barely furnished living room. There was a small couch on one side with a coffee table in front of it. There was what looked like textbooks on the table as well as some supplies and a bag rested against the couch. On the other wall were a couple of ballet shoes and pair of tap shoes. On the wall, there were a few pictures of Harry in different costumes and a few of him with friends.

Then out came a vision from the hallway in front of him. Harry shyly stepped into the light and smiled at Viktor. Viktor stepped forward and grabbed Harry's delicate wrist before giving it a kiss.

"My, my Harry, you look absolutely stunning. What a vision to see." Viktor smirked at the light blush that colored Harry's face and chest.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. It seemed like Viktor did not mind what he dressed as at all.

"Come, let us go. I have reservations at Beauxbatons at 8." Viktor turned and led Harry to the door. Harry's jaw dropped, but before he could question anything, Viktor ushered him out of the door. Waving goodbye to Hermione, Harry was led outside and into a beautiful black limo.

Harry slid in gracefully and Viktor sat down next to him. He looped his arm around Harry's delicate waist and pulled him closer. Harry gasped and placed his hand against Viktor's chest to steady himself.

"Don't sit so far away, angel. We have some time alone to finally get to know each other. And I would love to get to know you." Viktor's gravelly voice floated into Harry's ears. He nearly whimpered from the arousal that assaulted him. He was so turned on.

"Um…what would you like to know?" Harry whispered. He sank into Viktor's side and allowed himself to relax. Viktor's intoxicating scent enveloped his senses.

"Hmmm. I've changed my mind. I have a better idea." Viktor mumbled before swooping down and claiming Harry's lips. Harry moaned and brought a hand up to cup Viktor's strong cheek. Viktor growled as he dominated the kiss. Harry turned to putty in Viktor's strong hands and allowed Viktor to pull him so that his legs lay across his lap and he sat in his lap. Harry's brain short-circuited as they kissed. The only thought on their minds was to get as close to the other person as humanely possible. After 10 minutes, they heard the driver knock on the window separating them from the driver that signaled that they were almost to the restaurant. They reluctantly separated their lips and a small string of saliva connected them.

Harry cleared his throat and gently swung his legs off Viktor's lap and settled into the seat. He adjusted his dress and nearly giggled when he saw Viktor adjust his pants. Reaching for his clutch, Harry quickly took a tissue from inside and cleaned up his lipstick. Taking out his lipstick, he quickly reapplied his blood red lipstick.

"Mm, you can't even begin to imagine how much I want to mess up your pretty little lipstick again." Viktor huskily whispered into his ear. Harry shivered lightly and gave Viktor a coy smile.

"Well, you'll just have to wait till after dinner. Then I may just let you ravish me some more." Harry purred as he softly stroked Viktor's chin. Viktor gave a growl and was about to answer when they stopped and the door was opened. Viktor gave him a smoldering look before stepping out of the limo and helping Harry as well. He nodded to the attendant and the couple made their way inside. The doorman allowed them inside and Viktor went to the hostess area.

"Ah, Mr. Krum! It is so nice to see you again." Madam Maxime gushed as she came forward to greet Viktor.

"Ah, Madam. It is always a pleasure to see you." Viktor answered in his deep baritone. They kissed each other on the cheek in greeting.

"Ah, who is this vision? You look absolutely gorgeous." Madam Maxime gushed as she grasped Harry's hands.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter." Harry answered. Madam Maxime smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Well, you are absolutely stunning. Now, I have the best table reserved for you, my friend. Aleksandra!" Madam Maxime snapped her fingers and a woman holding two menus appeared by her side instantly. "Take these two to their table." Aleksandra nodded and quickly lead them away. Viktor nodded his good byes to Madam Maxime before placing his hand on the small of Harry's back and guiding him after the maître d. They were lead to a beautiful table set on the balcony of the restaurant, giving them a perfect view of the city beneath them. They sat down and were handed their menus before the woman excused herself.

"Hello, my name is Jacob. I will be your waiter for this evening. What may I get you to drink? Would some wine intrigue you a bit?" Jacob questioned as he stood there.

"I will just have a water please." Harry softly spoke. Viktor gazed at him for a moment before deciding what to order.

"I will have a glass of your best Cabernet Sauvignon and my companion will have a glass of your best Chenin Blanc." Viktor said.

"Right away, sir." The waiter left quickly.

Harry raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow to Viktor. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Krum?"

"Not at all. I have no need to get you drunk. You would let me ravish you, without the need of alcohol. I just happen to think you would enjoy some. They are simply delicious." Viktor purred. Harry blushed prettily at the comment and smoothed the invisible wrinkles in his dress.

"You seem pretty confident in yourself." Harry spoke. The waiter then appeared with their drinks and gently placed them done. He excused himself once again and they were left alone. Harry quickly drank some water to wet his suddenly dry throat. Viktor merely chuckled, and continued to look through the menu. When the waiter appeared again to take their order, Harry still had no idea what he wanted.

Then he heard it.

Viktor spoke fluent and perfect French to the waiter who smiled and nodded in acceptance.

Harry blushed when he realized how much of a turn on that was.

When Viktor looked at him and realized what caused the blush, the resulting smirk did not comfort Harry. Taking the initiative, and knowing that Harry did not know what to order, Viktor ordered for him. The waiter nodded once again and took the menus and walked away.

"U-um, thank you. I honestly had no idea what to get." Harry mumbled.

"It was no problem at all, angel. Your bashfulness is endearing." Viktor hummed. He leant forward slightly and gently grabbed Harry's hand. Softly, he stroked the skin between his thumb and forefinger. Harry inhaled deeply before softly letting it go. He leaned forward as well and settled his chin on his hand that was not being held by Viktor.

"So… you have reservations at the best restaurant and at the best table. You know the owner personally and know how to order wine and food perfectly. Let's not forget that you speak French fluidly and are a hell of a kisser. Just who are you, Mr. Krum?" Harry questioned. Viktor smirked at him. He sat back and thought for a minute on how to answer Harry.

"Well, considering you are asking these questions, I can assume you did not search me?" At Harry's nod, Viktor continued. "Well, let me formally introduce myself then. My name is Viktor Krum and I am 28 years old. I am the sole owner and CEO of Durmstrang Records and of Durmstrang Modeling Agency, which are located on 5th Avenue. I live in New York City in the Upper East Side in my penthouse that over looks Central Park. No animals, spouse, or children. I have one older brother that lives in Los Angeles, California and my parents live in Scotland with the rest of my family. We come from a… wealthy family. We are all originally from Bulgaria and yes I was born and do remember my time there. Before we came to live where we live, my family and I lived in France, Italy and Germany. We… traveled a lot. I am looking for… a person to… help and support in their endeavor to succeed. I have a lot of power and money from my companies and the inheritance from my family and no one to spend it on but myself and I can't ever hope to spend it all." Viktor explained.

"Oh… wow, that is a lot to take in." Harry exhaled and his eyes widened. "Why… why me? I'm nothing special. I haven't even graduated high school yet."

"Because my beautiful angel, you are special. I see so much in you. I would like to help you get the best and most fitting education and job I can." Viktor smirked.

"So you want to be…my 'financial backing'?" Harry asked as he made the quotations in the air.

"Yes." That was Viktor's straight answer to Harry's question. He didn't like to bullshit around ideas. Harry seemed surprised but before he could answer, their food arrived. They waited until the waiter left before Harry answered.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure I'm okay with this. You are a very… intimidating yet intriguing man. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I just… I just need a little bit of time to think. I'm not saying no. I'm just saying… give me some time." Harry asked. He really didn't want to screw this up, especially if this man was completely serious. He just needed to really consider this.

"It is no problem at all, angel. I completely understand. I would've been surprised if you agreed right away." Viktor took a small sip of his wine. "I hope you like what I ordered for you." Viktor believed a subject change was needed.

"Oh yes! It's delicious! I'm so glad you got me fish. It is probably the heaviest thing that my stomach can handle and probably a little bit of chicken." Harry answered as he took a bite of the French fish dish. Viktor hummed and filed that away for later on.

"So, um, I was wondering, what brought you all the way to Miami, Florida? It's kind of far from New York." Harry asked.

"Well, after I saw you at the club singing the first time, I couldn't keep myself away. I just kept coming back to see you and finally asked you out. Plus, my friend owns the club." Viktor answered as he sliced into his hearty steak.

"Oh! You know Cedric? That's great. I really like performing at the club; I just wish I could afford more off days. I'm so tired all of the time." Harry sighed but didn't go on. They continued to eat on, with each of them asking various questions to pass the time. Once they were done, Viktor ordered them a small dessert for them to share and coffees. As they ate, Viktor decided to ask Harry some more questions.

"Alright, since you asked me about myself, I think it is only fair that I ask about you." Viktor said as he scooped some of the dessert into his mouth.

"Well, alright. My full name is Hadrian James Potter, or just Harry, and I am 17 years old. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle when I was 4 years old, because my mother was killed in a drunk driving accident when I was 3 and my dad went off the deep end with grief. He actually ended up giving into alcohol and drugs and would repeatedly beat me when I was with him. Eventually, I was taken away and given to my family. When I turned 15, I told my aunt and uncle I was gay and was given 15 minutes to pack before I was thrown out of the house. I floundered around for about a year before being able to get an apartment and a job at the club and at a dance studio where I teach 8-15 year olds tap, ballet, jazz, hip hop and contemporary classes. I am currently 17 years old, which I'm sure you already knew. I am currently attending Hogwarts High School as a senior and am the current valedictorian of my class." Harry smiled proudly. Viktor nodded in congratulations and smiled in appreciation at the sparkle in Harry's eyes.

"Are there any plans for university?" Viktor asked even though he knew the answer to that. Harry seemed to deflate a bit at the question and Viktor almost wished to take it back. Harry shook his head in the negative. "Okay, how about this… what university would you go to if you could go to any one you wanted?" Harry seemed to contemplate this before opening his mouth to answer.

"New York University, Tisch School of the Arts." Harry said confidently.

"Ah, a fine school indeed." Viktor commented. Harry nodded and gave a small smile. When the check came, Viktor merely slid his black card to the waiter without a thought.

"Now Harry, I believe it is almost time for us to travel back to my hotel room." Viktor practically growled as they stood after Viktor had signed the check and left the waiter a hefty tip. Harry shivered but nodded. He allowed Viktor to help him out of his chair and gasped in surprise when Viktor jerked him close and kissed him deeply. Harry whimpered quietly as Viktor pulled back. "Soon, my pet, I will have you." Harry nodded and they quickly walked to the entrance. After a quick good bye to Madam Maxime, they were lead to the limo.

Once inside, Harry was pulled into Viktor's lap and made to straddle him. Harry gasped as their groins brushed each other. Viktor growled and violently took Harry's lips with his own. Harry submitted to him and began to gently explore Viktor's chest. It was a 30-minute ride back to his hotel and they planned to enjoy the ride fully. Viktor's hand trailed up Harry's smooth, soft leg and went under the dress through the slit. When he encountered the rough feel of lace, Viktor groaned. Without even trying, this little minx managed to find his one weakness. Viktor was such a sucker for lace lingerie. He trailed his hand along the underwear and caressed where his half hard cock was and the gentle swell of his ass.

"Oh gods, Viktor please!" Harry gasped as he tore his mouth away. Viktor chuckled as he gently stroked him again.

"Shh, be quiet, my love. You wouldn't want the driver to hear would you? Just relax and we'll be at the hotel shortly." Viktor growled into his neck. The sweet soft skin there was perfect. He nibbled softly and kissed it gently. Harry gasped and softly ground his hips down. It was Viktor's turn to growl and he gripped Harry's thin hips tightly to hold him still.

"Hmm, it seems like my little minx likes to tease." Viktor said before he began to kiss along Harry's jaw and up to his mouth. He claimed him in another brutal kiss. At this point, Harry had managed to get the top half of the buttons on his shirt open and finally felt skin. He moaned at the feel of the hard hot flesh. He moved his hands away from Viktor's chest and down to his lap. He firmly stroked the hard flesh in his pants. He felt himself shiver at the thought of that cock inside of him. They groped each other with a desperation that neither of them had ever felt before. Nips and licks to the neck, lips and jaw were frequent and intoxicating.

They never noticed when the limo stopped and were surprised when the door was opened. Harry gasped and quickly tried to separate and get off Viktor's lap, but Viktor was not having it. He growled deeply and continued to kiss him for a couple of seconds. When Viktor finally let him go, He adjusted himself in his pants and stood to get up. He glared at the driver for a second before turning back to Harry and helping him out. Harry had managed to tame his hair and attempted to fix his smeared lipstick. Viktor chuckled darkly before reaching up and gently wiping off the smeared lipstick that Harry had missed. Harry giggled before grabbing Viktor's hand and following him inside the hotel after Viktor tipped the driver.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry moaned as Viktor pushed him against the wall of his hotel room. Viktor managed to get them up in record time and couldn't or wouldn't waste another second. He gently grabbed Harry's slim waste and hoisted him up to wrap his legs around his waste. Harry moaned again as this position allowed for their groins to meet perfectly.

"Fuck… I can't wait anymore." Viktor growled as he quickly carried Harry over to the bed. Harry dropped his legs and stepped back from Viktor. He smiled coyly before reaching over to the side and slowly pulling the zipper down. Viktor moaned at his teasing and tried to move forward to grab him, but Harry quickly stepped back and shook his head no. Once he finally got the dress off, Harry was left in only his heels and red-laced underwear. He smirked at Viktor once again before turning away from him and bending over at the waist to remove his heels. He could hear Viktor moan and curse. He giggled and reached for the other shoe. As he took the second one off, he was tackled from behind. He squeaked and giggled when Viktor grabbed him again and lifted him until his legs wrapped around him again. They stood there kissing for a few minutes before Viktor turned to face the bed. They disconnected and Viktor smirked at Harry. He tossed him and Harry squealed as he landed on the ultra soft bed.

"Now, its my turn." Viktor growled as he began to strip. He quickly divested himself from everything save the black silk briefs he wore. He palmed himself as he watched the vision in front of him. Harry lay sprawled out in the middle of the bed. The dark blue sheets looked absolutely amazing in contrast with Harry's light complexion. He gently stroked himself through the small red-laced underwear. His face, neck and chest were a pretty pink color from his blush. His beautiful cherry red lips were swollen from their kisses and from Harry nibbling on them.

Viktor growled deeply before lunging onto the bed and directly on top of Harry. They once again attacked each other and hands began to roam even more. Skin brushed against skin and the heat of their bodies increased. Harry couldn't breath; the intensity of their kiss and the touches all over his body short-circuited his brain.

"Viktor, Viktor, please… more." Harry begged. Viktor grunted and pulled away for a minute. He sat up on his knees with Harry's legs on either side of him. Viktor leaned forward and kissed the skin between Harry's navel and the underwear. He finally reached up and gently and slowly pulled the underwear down and off. He moaned at the sight of Harry's engorged and red cock. It looked beautiful as it twitched and lay straight up on Harry's flat stomach. Harry whimpered again and that snapped Viktor out of the trance. He swatted Harry's hand away when it attempted to stroke his dick.

"That pretty little dick of yours is mine to play with. Don't you dare touch it or you will be punished." Viktor growled as he swiftly pulled his briefs off. Harry moaned again and sat up. He reached for Viktor's cock and stroked it gently. He moaned and finally leant down to engulf the head into his mouth. Viktor groaned. He felt like he was on fire and it was only his head.

"God dammit, Harry. We need to do this soon. Fuck… you can suck my dick later." Viktor gently pushed Harry away. Harry whined loudly. He had loved the taste of Viktor cock. It was so spicy and sexy. Viktor quickly leaned over and grabbed the condoms and lube from the drawer. He turned Harry over onto his knees and moaned at the sight of Harry pert ass.

"Fuck… I could just eat you up." Viktor groaned and leaned forward. He ran his hands along his ass cheeks, kneading them and spreading them to see his small pink hole. He reached forward and gently ran a dry finger along the sphincter, pressing firmly against it but not penetrating.

"Please, please! Do something!" Harry yelled. He was so desperate for anything. He pressed his torso flat against the bed and forced his ass higher. Viktor smirked and quickly lubed up his finger. Slowly, he pressed in and finally, he was allowed in. Harry whined for a minute before allowing Viktor to move.

"Damn… you're so tight." Viktor whispered. He gently moved his finger and made sure to stretch him enough before pulling out and lubing up his second finger.

"It-it's been a while. I ha-haven't had time." Harry gasped out. He wiggled when Viktor put both fingers inside of him. He held still for a moment before beginning to move them in and out and scissoring them. Soon, Harry was moaning so wantonly, it was all Viktor could do to not blow his load. Soon afterwards, Viktor was able to get a third finger in.

"I'm ready. Please Viktor, just get in me!" Harry demanded. Viktor chuckled before he ripped open the foil packet and rolled it on. He added a bit more lube to his cock and moved Harry to rest on his back. Pushing Harry's legs closer to Harry's chest. Viktor aligned himself at Harry's hole. Harry nodded and Viktor began to push in. After the first inch, Harry winced and Viktor stopped. He allowed Harry to adjust; he knew he was bigger then three fingers so there would still be a bit of pain from the stretch. Once Harry nodded to him, Viktor pressed in even more. It was a slow entrance but once Viktor was fully seated in Harry, he knew he never wanted to leave. The tight sheath of Harry's ass was paradise.

"Move, Viktor!" Harry demanded. Viktor nodded and began a slow rocking motion. Harry moaned as Viktor finally aimed right and hit his prostate dead on. He squeezed his ass hole tighter and Viktor growled. He began to go quicker and was soon fucking Harry faster and harder. Harry cried out as his prostate was continually hit. He knew he wasn't going to last. The bed began to knock on the wall and Harry moaned so loudly that there was no way their neighbors didn't hear.

"Oh gods… I'm so close! Viktor… Viktor, I'm going to cum soon!" Harry cried. He gripped Viktor's shoulders and pulled him till Viktor laid completely against him. Viktor grunted. He grabbed Harry's hips tightly to keep him in place as he quickly pistoned in and out of him. Harry cried out as he came all over his and Viktor's stomach. His nails dragged against Viktor back until he reached Viktor's arms. Viktor groaned when Harry tightened his ass as he came. With a few quick thrusts, Viktor came, spilling into the condom. When he was able to catch his breath, he carefully pulled out and removed the condom from himself and tossed it onto the floor near the bed. He lay down next to Harry and watched as his chest heaved.

"Wow…that was amazing." Harry gasped. He stroked down his stomach and gathered some of his cum on his fingers. He lifted it to his mouth and moaned, as he tasted himself. Viktor groaned as he felt his cock twitch at the erotic sight.

"Harry, get over here." Viktor said. Harry scooted over and laid his head on Viktor's chest.

"Are you ready for round two, angel?" Viktor whispered.

"Hmm… are you sure you can keep up, old man?" Harry teased.

"I'll show you old man!" Viktor playfully yelled. He covered Harry completely and began to kiss him passionately. Harry moaned as he began to harden and feel Viktor's cock swelling.

It was going to be a long night.

**123ChapterEnd456**

**To be continued….**

**Nemesis Horizon x**


	3. Shopping and ExBoyfriends

This is a Viktor Krum/Harry Potter SLASH story. If you don't like this then please don't read it. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU! (NON-MAGIC!) Although I will be using characters from the books, some of the characters will be aged differently and may act OOC.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE CROSSDRESSING, MAN ON MAN LOVING AND SWEAR WORDS. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is merely for entertainment, not profit.

Enjoy!

**123ChapterBegin456**

A sharp ringing sound awoke Viktor early in the morning. He groaned and attempted to get up, but was stopped when he saw there was someone lying on top of him. He chuckled when he saw the mop of dark hair that was sprawled across his chest. After their first round on the bed, they fucked again in the shower and another 2 times in bed. To say Harry was exhausted was probably an understatement. Once Viktor was able to extract himself from under his lover, he fished his phone from his pants and pressed answer.

"Yeah?" Viktor's gruff reply was.

"I do hope I did not interrupt you." His assistant's sarcastic reply came out.

"God damn, Ana, what the hell do you want? I was a bit busy." Viktor gruffly said. He was not in the mood to deal with her.

"Why the hell were you not on your 8 AM plane home? You were supposed to have two meetings in the afternoon. Do you not realize you still have responsibilities?" Ana yelled through the phone.

"Calm your damn tits, Ana. Those two companies would have been lucky if I had signed them on. Their models are shit and the one girl they have that sings sounds like a dying animal. Just reschedule them for Tuesday. I'll be back Tuesday morning. Reschedule everything from Monday to a different day." Viktor ordered as he walked to the balcony of his hotel room and stared at the city beneath him.

"What the hell is going on?" Ana said furiously.

"I have a more important engagement to deal with here. Just calm the fuck down and reschedule everything. And don't call me back unless someone is fucking dying!" With that, Viktor hung up his phone and turned to go back into the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed and smiled. Harry was completely buried in the covers. He had curled himself up and was where Viktor had laid before.

Viktor stepped up to the bed and slowly crawled until he was level with Harry's shoulder. He began to place soft feather-light kisses on his shoulder and up to his neck. He sucked on the small hickey that adorned his neck. Harry groaned softly and shifted until he lay on his back. Viktor continued to kiss him and finally claimed his lips. Harry gave a small moan and finally opened his eyes. When he saw that Viktor was on top of him and kissing him, he trailed his fingers down Viktor's bare back and then back up to thread through his hair. When they separated, Harry was breathless but smiling.

"Wow, what a wake up call." Viktor smirked and gave him another kiss.

"How's your ass?" Viktor asked him as he nuzzled into Harry's neck. Harry shifted a bit and gasped when his ass gave a painful twinge of pain.

"It… uh, it was definitely put to some use last night." Harry joked. Viktor chuckled before pulling away and looking into Harry's eyes.

"Well then, I guess another go around is out of the question. I wouldn't want you to miss any school because your ass was too sore." Viktor teased. He kissed him again. "What were you planning on doing today?" He asked as he trailed small kisses along his jaw.

"Nothing. I was probably going to just do some homework and chill around the house. Maybe go by the dance studio and see if there's any open time." Harry said as he arched his neck to allow Viktor more room.

"Well, then I am going to steal you away from your boring homework because I have a better idea. We are going to go shower where I'll give you the best blowjob of your life and then we'll go for a late lunch and after that I'll take you to buy a completely new wardrobe. Lastly, we'll finish with a dinner at this fantastic Mexican restaurant I know. And then I'll bring you back here and fuck your brains out. How's that?" Viktor breathed into his ear and began to grind into him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Harry moaned. He opened his legs as wide as they would go and grinded up to meet Viktor's pelvis.

"Come along, love. Let's have that shower." Viktor yanked him off the bed and into the bathroom where it was sure to get pleasurable.

**123SceneChange456**

After their shower, Viktor was getting dressed when he heard Harry curse.

"What's going on, love?" Viktor asked as he turned to face him.

"I only have my dress from last night." Harry groaned and pouted. Viktor chuckled and stepped close to him. He gently held Harry's chin in his fingers and lifted it until his eyes met his.

"Don't worry. We'll just grab a quick lunch at the hotel restaurant and go shopping next. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. You are an absolute catch." Viktor spoke and then claimed his lips in a chaste kiss. Harry gave a small smile, nodded and then allowed Viktor to finish dressing. Viktor called his driver and told him to be outside in twenty minutes. They walked out of the hotel room and to the elevator that would take them to the lobby. When they entered the elevator, Viktor wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

"You look divine in this dress. It has to be my favorite thing that you've ever worn." Viktor growled into his ear and gave it a sharp nip. This caused a gasp to fall from Harry's plump lips. They kissed for a few seconds until the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal an older lady with a young child. The lady gasped and quickly covered the young boy's eyes. The boy whined and the two got into the elevator. The woman made a 'tsk' sound as she moved to the far side of the elevator. Viktor merely chuckled but allowed Harry to simply rest against his side and not be pressed tightly to him. Harry smiled at Viktor. He glanced down and noticed the young boy looking at him. Harry smiled and offered him a small wave.

"You're really pretty." The small boy said as he gazed at Harry. Harry giggled and the woman made a sound of contempt.

"Why, thank you so much! You are really cute too." Harry smiled. The little boy smiled and laughed lightly. The elevator finally dinged and the doors opened. The woman quickly tugged the boy away, but the boy kept looking back and waved goodbye. Harry smiled at him and also gave him a wave.

"You're awfully good with kids." Viktor commented as they made their way to the restaurant.

"Yes, I love kids actually. I used to babysit for some of my aunt and uncle's friends." Harry said as they were led to a table. They quietly perused their menus and ordered their drinks. Once they had ordered their food, Viktor took a sip of his drink and asked Harry a question.

"What stores would you like to go to today?"

"Um…well, I never really go shopping. You know, I'm not like… rich or anything. I usually just go to some cheap stores or goodwill." Harry mumbled as he picked with the tablecloth. Viktor withheld the sound of derision at the thought of his love wearing anything but the best.

"That won't do at all. I refuse to let you dress like that. It is no problem; I will take you to my favorite stores. I will be sure to replace all of your clothes." Viktor said with conviction. Harry looked up in alarm and shook his head negatively.

"No! There's no need for you to do that. I am perfectly fine with what I have. I don't want you to waste your money on me! It would be too much!" Harry spoke furiously.

"Nonsense. Did you not hear me last night? I have more money then I could possibly wish to spend in my life. Will you please allow me the honor of dressing you in the finest clothes? For me, please?" Viktor gave him a sweet smile and gently grabbed his hand. He caressed it softly and brought it forward for a kiss. Harry tried to remain resolved against the idea, but Viktor just kept on looking at him so sweetly that Harry knew he would never be able to say no to him.

"Oh alright. I guess I can let you." Harry sighed in defeat.

"Excellent! I know a fabulous boutique that caters to your special desires and to mine as well." Viktor smirked and Harry felt a rush of desire run down his spine. He nodded but was filled with trepidation. Their meals appeared then, a salad for Harry and a sandwich for Viktor, and they began to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence until Viktor had paid and they were in the limo and on their way to La Vera.

**123SceneChange456**

"Oh my gods…." Harry gasped as he looked around the store. It was pristine. The entire inside was crisp soft beige with red accents. There were racks and racks of clothes, an area filled with shoes and even an area with nothing but the world's finest jewelry.

"Isn't it exquisite?" Viktor whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded numbly. Suddenly, a man appeared at their side and greeted Viktor.

"Mr. Krum, what a pleasant surprise. What will you be looking for today?" The smoldering eyes simply dismissed Harry and focused completely on Viktor. The obvious flirting and attempt to be sexy did not escape either man.

"Hello, Andrew. We are not here for me. We are here to get Mr. Potter here an entire new wardrobe." Viktor wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. The man looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time and looked flustered.

"Oh, why of course. I should've guessed. What would you like? Perhaps some trousers and trainers?" Andrew snipped.

"Actually, he needs every day casual wear, some dressy casual and of course, formal wear. He'll need new shoes, of any kind he prefers, and then he'll need under garments. I think I want a nice necklace on him too and maybe a ring or bracelet as well. Of course, this will all be going on my account. And since it seems you are too young to fully understand what I need, I will be requesting Joshua to help me. Off you go. Now!" Viktor's voice had taken a sharp tone towards the end of his speech. Jacob seemed stunned for a moment before turning away quickly to get the other man. Viktor turned to look at a stunned Harry and smiled. "Yes, I do think a nice gold chain will look beautiful on you. Maybe we can even get a pretty little angel or heart on it." He chuckled at Harry's still bewildered look. He gave him a chaste kiss before turning to face Joshua, who stood there patiently.

"I am so sorry for Andrew, Mr. Krum. He will be dealt with. Now, I am here to assist you in any way." Joshua spoke fluidly and calmly. Viktor nodded and told him what he wanted for Harry and to place everything on his card.

"I am led to believe that young Mr. Potter will be indulging in our exclusive collection, is this correct?" Joshua asked. Viktor nodded and Joshua pulled Harry away to set him up in one of the dressing rooms. He spoke swiftly in Spanish to some of the other workers and ordered them to grab different clothes. He sized Harry up and began to yell what size to get everything. Harry gulped but walked into the large dressing area while Viktor sat in the small beige sofa.

"Cappuccino, latte, tea, sir?" A meek voiced asked Viktor as he sat in the sofa.

"Ah, yes. Thank, my dear." Viktor spoke as he took the cup of cappuccino. He slipped a bill into her apron as a tip. The girl nodded her thanks before turning to leave. He sat quietly before beginning to worry. He could hear a hushed argument going on before Harry was all but pushed out.

"Ugh, stop pushing! This is too much! I can't have this!" Harry whined. Joshua tsked in annoyance before Viktor stepped forward.

"Now, what is all of the fuss about, love?" He spoke quietly.

"This is too much, Viktor! This shirt alone costs more then my entire pay check at the studio!" Harry protested. Viktor silenced him with a small kiss before pulling away and holding his chin.

"Nothing is too much for you, love. I do not want you to look at any more prices. This is for me to treat you. I refuse to have you wanting for anything. Please, these are gifts for you, even if you do not accept my proposal. Please, my angel?" Viktor gave him a soft smile. Harry huffed but knew it was a losing cause when Viktor just looked at him that way. He nodded his acceptance and Viktor gave him another kiss.

"Excellent. Now, let's have a look at what you're wearing." Viktor said as he went and sat on the couch once more. He gazed at Harry and contemplated the outfit. "Stand up straight, love. Do not act like you are not confident. Where is my little spit fire?" Viktor teased. Harry giggled before standing straighter and giving Viktor a small twirl. Viktor nodded approvingly. The white skirt came to mid thigh and the pale pink shirt draped loosely around Harry's torso and shoulders and synched at the waist, showing just how trim and fit he was. The white strappy heels he wore gave Harry an extra 2 inches that brought him up to Viktor's chin. A very nice picture stood in front of him.

"Everything, Joshua." Viktor called out. Joshua nodded and quickly ushered Harry back into the dressing room. He ordered the employees once again and they scurried to get other garments. Viktor sat back and motioned to the girl that was standing calmly by the entrance to the private dressing room.

"Get me the finest gold necklaces you have along with some pendants." The girl nodded and quickly scurried away. Viktor relaxed once again and Harry stepped out of the dressing room. He strutted forward and stood a few feet in font of Viktor. His toned legs were encased in tight leather black pants and he wore the sexiest pair of 'fuck me' boots that Viktor had ever seen. His top was a red silk sleeve less shirt that hugged his frame perfectly. Viktor nodded once again and Joshua took him away.

Just then the girl reappeared and handed Viktor a case that displayed their finest gold chains and another smaller case that had their pendants and charms. Viktor looked through the chain case and dismissed the first half for being too thick and manly. He picked up a thinner chain and studied it. It was thin enough to not over shadow Harry's daintiness but was also strong enough that it wouldn't snap at the first pull. He kept this chain and gave the case back to the girl. He looked through the pendants but dismissed them when he saw they were all too large. He was glancing through the charms and was about to send them all away until the one in the bottom left corner caught his eye. It was an outline of a heart with 4 small emeralds embedded on one side. It was small and delicate but also beautiful. He picked it up and the girl took the case away.

"Will this be added to your account as well, Mr. Krum?" Viktor nodded and threaded the charm on the necklace. Just then Harry walked out of the dressing area in an outfit that made Viktor's heart sputter. Harry stepped out in black strappy high heels that made the illusion of longer and leaner legs. The dress he wore stopped just short of mid thigh and fit him like a glove. When he turned in a circle for Viktor, he lifted his arms and revealed the three slits along the side that showed just enough skin to entice but not seem lewd. The strapless sweetheart neckline gave the impression of ample breasts and showcased his delicate collarbone and smooth unmarred skin. He walked toward where Viktor was sitting on the couch and smirked.

"Do you like what you see?" Harry asked as he once again twirled.

"Fuck, the things you do to me, Harry." Viktor growled before he pulled Harry into his lap. He sat across Viktor lap and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck loosely.

"Oooh, I like when you get all forceful with me." Harry teased. Viktor moaned and thrust upward into Harry's ass. Harry smiled and his eyes brightened at the feel of Viktor's hard erection. He ground down into Viktor's lap and moaned at he feel of the hard flesh. He was just about to lean in for a kiss when he noticed something in Viktor's hand. He reached forward and pulled the small chain out.

"Oh my, this is absolutely gorgeous, Viktor." Harry gasped at the sheer beauty.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. It is for you." Viktor smiled at the shocked expression on Harry's face. He took the necklace from Harry's hands and gently clasped it around Harry's neck. He pulled his hair out and gazed at the beautiful gold against Harry's neck. Just then, a worker appeared and offered them a mirror to gaze at the necklace. Harry gasped when he saw how it fell perfectly on him. He launched himself at Viktor and began to smother him with kisses all over his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The mantra was repeated between each kiss. Viktor laughed and finally captured Harry's lips in a bruising kiss. Harry moaned and they kissed deeply for a bit.

"Now, my love, go and finish trying on your clothes. We have other things to get for you after this." Harry nodded fervently before hopping off Viktor's lap and walking back into the dressing room followed by Joshua.

Two hours later, anything and everything that Harry would need, from underwear to dresses to jewelry to shoes and makeup, was purchased and loaded into Viktor's limo. The small fortune Viktor spent on Harry that afternoon was not a big deal to Viktor but Viktor had to placate Harry by distracting him while he paid. They finally walked out of the store and into the limo.

"Oh gods, Viktor! You can't do stuff like this! It makes me feel bad especially since I haven't even said yes! I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Harry groaned. Viktor merely chuckled before kissing Harry again.

"Calm down, love. It is of no consequence to me. My financial managers are always telling me I need to spend my money anyway. Now, we are going back to the hotel and then off to dinner." Viktor said as he gently stroked Harry's face. Harry sighed but nodded at Viktor. They settled back and cuddled as the limo drove them to the hotel.

**123SceneChange456**

They stepped out of the limo and Viktor turned to the four bellhops. He gave them directions to bring the purchases upstairs to his room and leave them in the living room area and gave each a hefty tip to ensure their quickness. Harry then followed him to the elevator and up to their room. They walked in and Viktor led him to the bedroom.

"Hmm, you are absolutely delicious, Harry." Viktor said as he caressed Harry.

"You are magnificent, Viktor. Here, let me take care of you since you've taken such good care of me." Harry purred as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Viktor groaned loudly at the image of Harry on his knees in front of him. He had the look of complete and utter debauchery.

Harry leaned forward and mouthed at the pant-clad crotch. He let his tongue slip out and suckle on the head. Viktor jerked as he felt this. The heat from Harry's mouth left Viktor throbbing to be down that throat. Harry hummed lightly as he lowered Viktor's pants to the floor and again mouthed at the silk clad penis.

"Fuck…" Viktor could only groan as Harry continued to tease him. Harry suckled the head once again and this time pressed his tongue firmly into the slit. Viktor jerked his hips forward and threaded his finger through Harry's silky tresses. He tugged firmly on the hair and Harry got the message to move on. He pulled down the briefs and the hard cock bobbed as it was released. Harry moaned at the sight and could feel his mouth begin to water. He quickly engulfed the large manhood and hummed in delight at the musky taste and smell. It was absolute man. Viktor grabbed Harry's head tightly and slowly pushed Harry head down his cock. Harry groaned and attempted to relax his throat. When he couldn't take anymore in, he gently placed his hands on Viktor's thighs and squeezed. Viktor stopped and let Harry set the pace.

Harry began to bob his head as fast and he could and squeezed his throat around the big cock. What he couldn't fit into his mouth, he wrapped his hand around. The taste of Viktor was causing Harry's brain to short-circuit. He couldn't believe how amazing it was doing this for Viktor. He moaned loudly and began to really go at it.

"Look up, baby. Let me see those beautiful green eyes." Viktor moaned as he stroked Harry's soft cheek. He glanced up and heard Viktor groan. "Goddamn, you look so fucking sexy." Viktor grabbed ahold of Harry's hair and held him still. He began to thrust deeply into Harry's throat. When he felt like he was going to cum, he pulled out. "Hold your mouth open, baby. I'm going to cum down that pretty throat of yours." Viktor grunted as he jerked himself off.

Harry held his mouth open and let his tongue slowly come out and trace along his bottom lip. He heard Viktor growl and cum began to squirt out of his cock. Cum splashed inside his mouth and on his tongue. When he was sure that Viktor was finished, Harry closed his mouth and moved the load all around his mouth. He closed his eyes and slowly swallowed the load of cum and groaned at the amazing taste. He savored the taste of it and knew it would become his favorite treat from now on. He squeaked when Viktor lifted him up and wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist.

"Come along, we need to go to the bedroom. I would hate for the workers to see what I have planned for your beautiful ass." Viktor growled. Harry giggled as they walked into the bedroom.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry hummed as they walked into the beautifully decorated restaurant. It was one of the best Mexican restaurants in the city and offered plenty of delicious options and live entertainment. They were quickly shown to a table and served water. Their waiter took their drink orders and Harry and Viktor were left to peruse the menu. Once Harry picked out a meal, he set the menu down and began to look around the restaurant. It was done in a tasteful red, brown and yellow scheme. It screamed homey but sophistication. Harry smiled at Viktor when he looked at him and Viktor gently took his hand. They conversed for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a rude, loud voice.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the little, bitchy Harry Potter!" Harry stiffened and a scowled covered his face. He turned in his face to see his ex-boyfriend. He groaned and sunk into his seat. "What's wrong, Potter? Are you too good to see me now?" Anthony, the bane of Harry's existence ever since he found him getting his dick sucked by some prostitute, yelled from across the restaurant. Harry scowled and turned to face Anthony.

"Anthony! This is neither the time nor the place. Stop yelling." Harry whispered furiously. His face was red with embarrassment. Viktor looked on in interest. He had never seen Harry this angry or irritated. Just as Anthony was going to speak again, he glanced behind Harry and saw Viktor sitting at the table.

"Oh, I see now. You have a new guy. Who's this guy? Another trick? You fucking slut!" At this point Anthony was screaming and stomped his way towards Harry. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and at this point, Viktor had had enough. No one touches what was his. He quickly stood up and pushed Anthony back. Anthony stumbled back and Viktor was engulfed in the smell of alcohol. It seemed like Anthony was completely wasted and a very violent drunk. Just as Anthony was going to get back up, two security men grabbed both of his arms and began to haul the angry and yelling man out of the restaurant. Viktor turned and helped Harry back into his seat.

"Are you two, okay?" Their waiter quickly came over. Viktor nodded and ordered for them very quickly. The waiter was quickly dismissed and Viktor turned back towards Harry.

"So now you have met my disgusting and violent ex-boyfriend." Harry chuckled humorlessly.

"Ah, so that is the guy that Cedric told me about." Viktor commented as he sat back in his seat.

"Ha, yes. That is Anthony. He was the greatest mistake I ever made. I actually found that bastard cheating on me with a prostitute! And he has the nerve to call me a slut." Harry was exasperated. Viktor nodded and gently comforted Harry as he stroked his hand.

"Well, let us forget about that Neanderthal and enjoy our evening. I promise, tonight will not be a night to forget." Viktor gave Harry a sly smirk and Harry giggled.

Maybe this would turn out to be a very pleasurable night after all.

**123ChapterEnd456**

**To be continued….**

**Nemesis Horizon x**


	4. Dance Into Your Heart

This is a Viktor Krum/Harry Potter SLASH story. If you don't like this then please don't read it. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU! (NON-MAGIC!) Although I will be using characters from the books, some of the characters will be aged differently and may act OOC.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE CROSSDRESSING, MAN ON MAN LOVING AND SWEAR WORDS. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is merely for entertainment, not profit.

Enjoy!

**123ChapterBegin456**

Harry groaned as he awoke from one of the best nights of sleep he had ever gotten. He stretched out and gave a sigh when his back popped. Just as he was about to slip out of the bed, an arm snaked out and wrapped around his waist. He was jerked back against a solid chest.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Viktor's growled into Harry's ear. Harry giggled before turning around and falling back into Viktor's arms.

"Viktor… I must go to the bathroom." Harry whined. Viktor growled and gave him a kiss before releasing him. Harry quickly walked into the bathroom and did his business. When he stopped in front of the sink to wash his hands, he looked closely to himself. He noticed the multitude of love bites adorning his chest and collarbone. He also noticed how his muscles were really relaxed and he felt the most rested he has ever felt in his life. As he walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, he smiled when he saw Viktor lounging on the bed, looking at his phone. When Viktor noticed him, he smiled and put his phone away. Harry quickly walked over and snuggled back into his side.

"So, what did you have planned for us today?" Harry asked. He wrapped his arms around Viktor's chest and inhaled his masculine scent.

"Well, I know you have to have some homework to complete and I actually do have a few things to look over for my companies so I figured we could go to a coffee shop and get it done. Then lunch and maybe you can take me to your dance studio and show me your stuff. Then after that some dinner and I get to bring you back here." Viktor explained to him. Harry gave him a small smile and nodded. He didn't like the fact that he had to do his homework when he could be doing much more pleasurable things, but understood that Viktor was simply looking out for him. He was excited about showing Viktor some of his routines and if he wanted to get into Tisch then he needed all of the practice he could get.

"Okay, then. Let's get up and go shower. I'm sure you'll need plenty of help to get yourself squeaky clean." Viktor stood from the bed and pulled Harry up. Harry smiled brightly and followed Viktor into what could only be a very pleasurable shower.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry sighed as he and Viktor waited in line at the coffee shop. He turned to Viktor and gave him a small smile when he saw Viktor smiling at him. Viktor gave a slight chuckle and grabbed his hand. Harry smiled again and leaned into Viktor's side while they waited. Once they had ordered, Harry went to get them a seat while Viktor waited for their drinks.

"Here you go, babe." Viktor said as he set the coffee down in front of Harry. Harry thanked him and set about to pull out the rest of his books. Viktor sat down as well and began to pull out his laptop. Luckily, the table was big enough for them to have a good amount of space to work. They worked in silence for a while before Harry sat back and gazed at Viktor, typing away on his computer. He smiled at the calmness and simplicity of what they were doing. He thought about how he could get used to doing things like this with Viktor.

Chuckling quietly, Harry shook his head and got back to work on his Calculus problems.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry waved hello to Joan as she sat at the receptionist desk in the dance studio. He walked in and Viktor followed in behind him and to the dance room that had some deep hip-hop beat coming out. Harry nearly squealed when he recognized the man dancing inside. It was his best friend outside of school, Francois. Francois moved to Florida from his home country, South Africa. He has been living here for 5 years now. Harry sprinted in and tackled the boy as he was dancing. They collapsed onto the ground and Francois began to laugh when he realized who was on top of him.

"Harry!" Francois yelled in excitement. He hadn't seen his friend in almost two weeks. Just as Harry was about to answer him, the music was cut off. It was then that Harry remembered that he had brought Viktor with him. The two boys stood up from the ground and Harry dragged Francois over to where Viktor was standing by the stereo.

"Fran, meet Viktor. Viktor, meet the best dancer in the world and one of my best friends, Francois." The two men sized each other up before Francois gave Viktor a small smile and stuck his hand out. Viktor nodded and shook Francois's hand. Just as Francois was going to say something, he was hit on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Francois yelled in shock. For a small guy, Harry had a very strong punch.

"You asshole! When did you get back from England?" Harry's hands flew to his hips and he glared at Francois lightly.

"Blimey, I just got back this morning. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Francois rubbed his arm and stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"So, are you from England?" Viktor asked, drawing attention to him.

"Oh no, I am not. I'm originally from South Africa. I was invited to teach at a couple of different dance schools for a couple of weeks. It was kind of a workshop to get the kids out of a routine." Fran gave the man a smile while Harry gave a prideful smile to Fran.

"Yup, Fran is the best out there. He's amazing." Harry boasted. Francois blushed and shoved Harry aside.

"Hey, shut it. You're amazing too. Come on, I have a routine I want to show you. I'm planning on teaching it this Thursday. You can help me." Fran said. Harry squealed and nodded. He turned to Viktor and moved him to the side where there was a small sofa.

"I promise we won't be too long." Harry said as Viktor sat down.

"No, babe, take your time. I wasn't to see this amazing Francois. Plus, I'd like to see you dance. I'll be here. Don't worry about it." Viktor reassured him. Harry gave him a bright smile before leaning down to give him a kiss. Viktor moaned and claimed him deeply. Harry gasped and Viktor plunged in. He reached around and groped Harry's ass. Harry moaned. Viktor chuckled as he pulled away and gave Harry's ass a pat to get him to go. Harry bit his lip before turning around to follow Fran.

Viktor relaxed back into the sofa and smirked. Harry gave another giggled before he joined Fran out on the dance floor. Fran chuckled and then sat on the floor. Harry followed him and they began to stretch. Viktor had to adjust himself when he saw how flexible Harry was. Damn, they would have to test that out soon. Viktor nearly groaned out loud when he saw Harry drop into a full middle split. Viktor closed his eyes briefly to get his dick under control.

Viktor opened his eyes again when he heard the two boys get up and Francois began to teach Harry new hip-hop choreography. Viktor loved to watch Harry dance. His body was fluid and he looked so comfortable. He looked so amazing dancing. It was a very intricate dance, but Harry was able to learn the dance pretty quickly. Viktor was impressed when he saw Harry only messed up on some small places when they danced through the first time. If Harry didn't get into Tisch, he would makes damn sure that Harry got exposed to everyone he knew.

He glanced up once again and chuckled when he saw Francois and Harry joking around. He loved that Harry was so happy and relaxed here. Viktor nearly growled in anger when he remembered the boy that Harry had said was harassing him. He needed to check that out. No one was going to hurt what was his.

Just then, his phone rang and Viktor groaned when he saw that it was his assistant. Standing up, Viktor stepped out of the room and tried to deal with whatever crisis that came up.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry sighed as he let the warm water cascade down his sore muscles. Francois had whipped his ass and Harry would be feeling this for a few days. He grabbed the body wash that was in the shower and made to scrub the sweat off his body. Harry inhaled deeply and sighed in contentment when it smelled almost just like Viktor. He bent over to scrub his legs and moaned when he felt a hand begin to roam his backside.

"Shh, we must be quiet. My boyfriend is outside." Harry whispered. He felt Viktor growl before he was yanked up and pushed against the shower wall. Harry moaned deeply and dropped the sponge he was using. Viktor dove for Harry's neck and nipped along the smooth skin. He smirked when he came across the hickey he left there last night. Harry moaned loudly and arched back into Viktor's grasp.

"Oh baby… please." Harry's breathless whisper caressed Viktor's ears. Viktor moaned in response and gyrated his hips into Harry's ass. He rubbed his cock against Harry's hole and pressed against it, just teasing him. Harry groaned and attempted to reach back and line Viktor up, but Viktor stopped him and continued to simply grind against him.

"Oh no. I'm in charge. You're just going to take what I give you." Viktor growled into Harry's ear. Harry shivered and nodded. He gave a small whimper before allowing Viktor to take control. Viktor chuckled darkly before giving him a small kiss on his neck. Viktor then slowly began to kiss down Harry's body until he reached Harry's ass. He pulled back and gazed at the fine ass in front of him. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Harry was fucking gorgeous. He reached forward and pulled the toned globes apart and smirked at the small pink hole.

Harry gasped and Viktor watched as his asshole winked at him. Viktor leaned forward and quickly swiped his tongue across his ass. He chuckled when Harry groaned in frustration and pushed his ass back towards Viktor's face. Viktor squeezed his cheeks and dove in. He feasted on the gloriousness that was Harry's ass. It was perfection. Harry writhed against the tile and pushed back as much as he could. He needed it so bad.

"Please… please Viktor, give it to me!" Harry cried out. His cries echoed out and Viktor renewed his attack. When Viktor finally pulled back, Harry nearly collapsed. His legs were completely jellied.

"Uh uh… we're not done yet" Viktor's rough voice caressed Harry's ears and Harry nearly came from that alone. He was so turned on it was ridiculous. Viktor reached forward and shut off the water. He gathered Harry into his arms and hoisted him up, bridal style. Harry giggled slightly and yelped when Viktor threw him onto the bed. He had no time to resituate himself before Viktor was on him.

"Oh!" Harry cried out when Viktor began to nibble along his neck and tweak his nipples roughly. Viktor moaned deeply and began to ground his hips into Harry. Harry could do nothing but lay there. The sensations were amazing. "Please, fuck me, Viktor!" Harry wailed out. He couldn't take the teasing anymore.

Viktor chuckled darkly before he pulled back and quickly grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube from the side table. He popped open the cap of the lube and drizzled some onto his fingers. "Turn over" Viktor ordered. Harry was quick to comply and got onto his hands and knees. He lowered the front of his chest to the bed, which caused his ass to push out.

Viktor nearly came from the sight alone. He quickly began to prep Harry and moaned when Harry's ass gripped his finger like a glove.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard. You'll feel this long after I'm gone." Viktor whispered into his ear.

"Oh yes, yes please give it to me!" Harry's broken pleas echoed out. Viktor finally prepped Harry sufficiently and then pulled away to put the condom on. As soon as he could, he lined his cock up with Harry's hole and pushed in. Harry groaned as he felt himself begin to stretch to fit Viktor's girth. Viktor was definitely packing a lot of heat in between his legs and Harry was sure that he would feel this for a while.

"Come on, Viktor! Fuck me already!" Harry began to get impatient. He needed to get fucked now! Viktor growled before he slammed the rest of the way in and set a brutal pace. He didn't allow Harry time to adjust, which Harry was perfectly fine with. He didn't want soft and easy; he wants hard and fast.

"Fuck! I love your ass so much! I can't get enough of it! I'm going to fucking make you take it!" Viktor roared. He couldn't get over how perfect Harry's ass was. Harry couldn't even say anything. His brain was completely fried. All that came out of his mouth was a litany of 'yes', 'harder', 'faster' and 'Viktor'. Viktor continued to give it to Harry until he began to feel his balls tighten.

"Harry…. Come on, my angel… come with me!" Viktor stroked Harry's cock in time with his thrusts and soon they were both coming. Harry came onto his chest and stomach and Viktor inside of the condom. Harry cried out as he came and collapsed on to the bed. Viktor nearly collapsed on top of Harry, but was able to not completely crush him. He tried to slow his harsh breathing and then gently pulled out of Harry's ass. Harry gave a small whimper and Viktor watched as his hole tensed and relaxed, missing the cock that had been inside.

"Oh, angel, you're going to give me a complex if your ass keeps doing that." Viktor chuckled.

"I can't help it. You've ruined my ass. It only wants you now." Harry mumbled as Viktor threw away the used condom.

"Ah, well. My cock is always ready to serve." Viktor grazed his fingertips around Harry's little bud and Harry shivered at the sensitivity that was there.

Viktor moved forward and cradled Harry to his chest. Harry sighed deeply before he nuzzled into the crook of Viktor's neck. His leg went up and draped across Viktor's legs. Viktor's arm circled around Harry's waist and brought him closer.

"Go ahead and sleep love. We'll just order room service when we wake up." Viktor murmured into Harry's hair. Harry hummed in response and slowly the pair drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**123SceneChange456**

Harry yawned as he sat up in bed. He was alone in bed. Harry sighed before he got out of the bed to look for Viktor. After their nap and dinner last night, they had watched movies and fell asleep. Harry padded to the restroom and quickly set about to do his morning routine. He needed to get ready and head to school. He was sad that Viktor wasn't here to give him a nice parting gift, especially because he had his answer for him. He quickly washed himself and walked out of the bathroom. Dressing in some skinny jeans and a plain red V-neck t-shirt and his TOMS, Harry quickly started to gather his things. He needed to hurry or he would be late for school.

"Hey, angel." A voice behind Harry startled him and he whirled around to see Viktor standing behind him in a suit. _'Damn'_ was all Harry could think. The man looked so good in a suit.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could drop me off at school in like ten minutes." Harry asked. Viktor nodded and he strode forward. He gently grabbed Harry's face with his hands and gave him a chaste kiss.

"It's no problem, love. Now, do you have an answer for me?" Viktor asked as he helped Harry gather his things.

"Yea… I've decided to take you up on your offer." Harry shyly answered. He bashfully looked down and played with the shirt in his hand.

"That's fantastic, angel. I'm so happy that you decided to accept my offer." Viktor rushed over to him and possessed his lips in a fierce kiss. Harry moaned and with equal ferocity, kissed him back. When they finally separated, Harry beamed and Viktor and gave him a small giggle.

"Now, let's get you to school, my angel." Viktor pulled away and they gathered the rest of their things before checking out of the hotel. Viktor showed him to the car that would be driving them to Harry's school and then to the airport for Viktor.

When they finally pulled up in front of Harry' school, Viktor pulled him close for one last kiss. "I'll see you soon. I have to fly back and take care of some business things. Call me whenever you need something or just someone to talk to." Viktor gave him another kiss and Harry nodded in understanding. He pulled away and the driver opened the door. He stepped out and waved good-bye to Viktor. Viktor waved back and chuckled when he saw all of the people staring at them. It wasn't often that you saw someone being dropped off in a nice limo.

As they drove away to the airport, Viktor began to make plans on when to visit his angel again.

**123ChapterEnd456**

**To be continued… **

**Nemesis Horizon x**


	5. A Fight

This is a Viktor Krum/Harry Potter SLASH story. If you don't like this then please don't read it. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU! (NON-MAGIC!) Although I will be using characters from the books, some of the characters will be aged differently and may act OOC.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE CROSSDRESSING, MAN ON MAN LOVING (EVENTUALLY) AND SWEAR WORDS. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is merely for entertainment, not profit.

Enjoy! :3

**123456789**

Harry smiled in complete bliss as he walked down the halls of his high school. It wasn't an unusual sight to see Harry Potter strut down the halls smiling, but it was unusual to see him so happy for so long.

"What has got you so happy, Harry?" Hermione asked as she came up beside him.

"Viktor called me last night and said that he was going to be back in town in a few days. He is meeting a potential client and he might have set aside some time so that we could meet." Harry bit his lip to try to tame his smile but it was useless. Harry was completely and overwhelmingly excited! Hermione gave him a quizzical look as they walked into their English class. Harry didn't seem to notice as he checked his phone for yet another text message from Viktor.

"Harry, don't you think that this 'relationship' is going a little fast for you guys? I mean you only met him a month ago and he's already flying down to meet you? I just think that you need to watch yourself. He could be taking advantage of you." Hermione tried to be gentle with the topic but she never claimed to be tactile.

"What are you trying to say, Hermione? I am being careful. I feel like I know him and we seem to really connect…." Harry opened his mouth to say more but at this point the teacher walked in and class began. Class seemed to drag on and Harry found himself not being able to pay attention to his teacher drone on and on about the themes in _Heart of Darkness. _Once the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Harry was so worked up that he gathered his things and left the classroom as fast as possible. He didn't want to stick around and here his best friend bad talk about the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

Harry shoved his books into his locker and gathered the things he would need for tonight. Just as he was about to walk away, Draco cornered him. Harry sighed. He did not want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to get home and call Viktor.

"Where are you going, fag?" Draco taunted him. His goons flanked either side and Harry growled in annoyance. This was not what he needed right after a fight with his best friend.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I'm tired and I'm going home. I do not want to deal with you." Harry scowled.

"Oh, of course. Let's just leave you alone and not take advantage of this opportunity." Draco taunted him and it only pissed Harry off more. He scowled at them and made to push pass them but Crabbe pushed him back. He grunted softly when his back made contact with the lockers' locks behind him. Draco smirked evilly before motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to grab his arms. They pushed his bag and books away and held him against the wall.

"Guess you can't take care of one little faggot so you have to bring two others? How pathetic is that?" Harry taunted him. He figured, if he was going to get his ass kicked, he might as well taunt him as well. This caused Malfoy's ferret face to scrunch up unattractively. Harry did even see the fist flying to his gut until it connected. The air rushed out of his lungs and he felt his eyes begin to water. He didn't cry out. He was not about to give them the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

"Is that the best you've got?" Harry smirked. This time he saw the fist and felt it connect to his jaw. _'Damn, I'm going to be bruised tomorrow.' _After that, Draco let it rain down on him. He tried to block out the pain. Eventually, he felt Crabbe and Goyle let him go and he fell to the ground. Just as they started to kick at him, he heard yelling. He peeked up and saw Malfoy and the other two take off and felt someone try to turn him over. When he glanced up, he saw it was the gym teacher, Coach Hooch.

"You better hope I don't find you!" Hooch yelled as she crouched beside Harry. She gently helped him sit up and rest against the lockers behind him. "Are you okay? Do I need to get the nurse?" Hooch asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little bruised. I'll be fine." Harry tried to stand up but his vision began to blacken. The last thing he heard was someone yelled his name before he was out.

**123456789**

Pain. That's all he registered. That, and he were thirsty and someone needed to turn off that damn beeping. He tried to open his eyes but they felt like they were glued together. He heard a pathetic sound come out of his throat. Suddenly, someone was next to him and holding his hand.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Hermione's voice washed over him. He groaned slightly, but was finally able to open his eyes and look blearily at his surroundings. He saw Hermione, Francois, Coach Hooch and an older man that looked like a doctor.

"Where am I?" Harry's dry voice asked.

"You're in hospital. Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked.

Harry blinked and everything came back to him. "No… damn. I was beat up by those bastards. Yea, I remember that but… all I remember is Coach Hooch stopping them."

"Well, when I finally got to you, you were pretty hurt. You tried to stand and insisted you were fine but you fainted and I was forced to call the authorities." Coach Hooch spoke. Harry sighed and wiped at his crusted eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked.

"For about four hours now. The pain medication we gave you was pretty strong. You woke up on the ride here and said you were in a lot of pain. I recommend that you stay for tonight and tomorrow we'll see about letting you out. I need to order a few tests to make sure there is no lasting damage." The doctor said.

"Oh… ok." Harry sat back and tried to lay down when a thought occurred to him. "Shit! I haven't called Viktor! He's going to be so pissed at me! Shit, he must be worried sick." Harry tried to get out of the bed, but before he could get very far, his body protested the movement. Before he knew it, he was throwing up everything that was in his stomach. He could hear voices talking but couldn't make out what it was that they were saying. When he was finally done heaving, he sat back and tried to inhale gulps of air. Hermione appeared by his side with some ice chips and gave them to Harry to suck on.

"Don't worry, Harry. I called Viktor from your phone. He should be here soon. He said he would catch a flight down here." Hermione murmured to him. Harry nodded and gave her a grateful smile. She nodded and pulled back so that the doctor could step forward.

"I'll send in a few nurses to clean this up. Just relax and try to get some more sleep. I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours." Harry nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave as well. I hope you feel better Harry." Coach Hooch nodded and made her way out of the room, closing the door after herself.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning, Harry. Visiting hours are over and we need to go. Feel better, yea?" Francois said. Harry gave him a grateful smile and he left the room. Harry sighed and turned to face Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I know that I shouldn't judge you or anything like that, I am just worried. You're like the brother I never had and I don't want anything to happen to you." Hermione's tear filled eyes and voice cracked. Harry gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Mione. I know and I get it. You just have to trust me. This is the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I just want to hold onto it as long as I can. Please don't begrudge me of this." Harry asked. He needed his best friend right now. Hermione pulled away and wiped her tears away. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll trust that you know what you're doing. I'll kill him if he hurts you, though. I love you, Harry." Hermione gave him a small kiss on the cheek and they giggled softly. She said her goodbyes and then joined Francois outside. Harry hummed and closed his eyes. This was a very long day.

**123456789**

When Harry came to, it was late into the night and someone was fast asleep in the chair next to him. He blinked his eyes slowly and looked over at the person. He gave a small smile when he noticed that it was Viktor. He reached out and gently stroked Viktor's soft hair. He stirred and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry… you're awake." Viktor sat up and gently stroked Harry's cheek. Harry nodded and smiled. He winced when his cheek gave a twinge of pain. "Shh… you're cheeks a bit swollen and bruised from when they hit you." Viktor's voice hardened when he spoke of Harry's injury.

"What else happened to me? I don't really remember…" Harry whispered.

"Your ribs are bruised. Luckily, they didn't break anything. You do not have a concussion either. You only stayed in hospital because you passed out. I am sure they will release you in the morning. I'll be taking you back to your apartment." Viktor answered. "Who did this, love? Tell me."

Harry hesitated for a moment. He really didn't like violence but he knew that Viktor wouldn't stop until he found out. "Their names are Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle." Harry murmured. Viktor nodded and filed the names away for later on. He would take care of them after Harry was released. Harry yawned and lay back on the bed again.

"Sleep, my love. I will be here when you awake." Viktor stroked Harry's midnight hair and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Harry smiled softly before succumbing to sleep. Viktor stood there for a minute just watching his lover sleep before stepping away from the bed.

Viktor quietly grabbed his phone and exited the room. He needed to make a few phones calls.

**123456789**

When Harry was finally released from hospital, Viktor took him back to his apartment. They walked in and Harry sat down on his couch. Ever since he met Viktor, Viktor had been adding different things to his apartment and making it better. It was nice. Viktor sat next to him and gathered him into his arms. Harry sighed and buried his face into Viktor's neck.

"Hey, Harry. I have to ask you a question…." Viktor absentmindedly said as he rubbed Harry's arm. Harry hummed and lifted his head to look at Viktor. "Will you join me in New York for Thanksgiving?" Viktor asked as he looked at Harry.

Harry sat up and shockingly looked at Viktor. "Are you serious?" Viktor merely smirked and nodded. Harry squealed and jumped into Viktor's arms. Unfortunately, he forgot about his bruised ribs and cried out in pain.

"Harry! Do not forget that you are hurt!" Viktor gently grabbed his waist and pulled him up into his arms. He stood up from the sofa and Harry wrapped his legs around his thick waist. "Come on, we're going to bed."

"But its only 11?" Harry asked. Viktor chuckled but still walked to Harry's bedroom.

"I do not care. We will take a nap and then we will go have a late lunch or early dinner." Viktor explained as he lightly laid Harry onto the bed before rolling over and settling beside him. Harry hummed and scooted over to drape half of his body on top of Viktor's.

"I like that plan." Harry sleepily added before falling into a peaceful sleep. Viktor chuckled before enveloping Harry into his arms and falling asleep as well. The future plans held many great expectations.

**123456789**

**To be continued…**

**Nemesis Horizon x **


	6. Thanksgiving

This is a Viktor Krum/Harry Potter SLASH story. If you don't like this then please don't read it. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU! (NON-MAGIC!) Although I will be using characters from the books, some of the characters will be aged differently and may act OOC.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE CROSSDRESSING, MAN ON MAN LOVING AND SWEAR WORDS. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is merely for entertainment, not profit.

Enjoy!

**123456789**

Harry hummed in delight as he packed. Hermione sat on his bed and fiddled with her phone. "Aren't you excited to be going to New York!? We'll miss you at my house this year." Hermione explained. Ever since the fight that she and Harry had a few weeks ago, she learned to trust Harry's instincts and to just be happy for her friend.

"I know! I really like your parents. Your mom makes the best pumpkin pie and cupcakes." Harry moaned in delight and shivered. It was damn good pie.

"I see what it is now. You just use me for my mom's pie!" She giggled and threw one of his pillows at him. He laughed and dodged it. He picked it up from his floor and jumped on to his bed, next to Hermione.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry. Viktor really is a great guy." Hermione gushed as she played with his hair. Harry hummed and sat up in bed.

"I wish that I could take you with me." Harry frowned and looked at her. She shrugged.

"My parents would kill me. But please take a lot of pictures and when you get back you can tell me all about it." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hands. Harry giggled before jumping off the bed.

"Alright! Back to packing!"

**123456789**

Harry yawned as he slowly stood in front of his mirror. It was early for him on a Saturday and he needed to be ready to meet the cab that would be taking him to the airport. He rubbed his eyes and set about to getting ready. He was so not an early morning person and 6 AM was far too early for him. He went through his normal routine and slipped into comfortable clothes for his flight. He swept his hair into a loose ponytail and gathered up his belongings. Just as he was done getting ready, he heard the cab honk and quickly gathered his bags.

Once he was sure that his apartment was locked and he had everything that he needed, Harry dashed down the steps of his apartment and quickly made his way to the taxi. When the taxi was finally making its way to the airport, Harry relaxed and pulled out his cell phone to call Viktor.

"Good morning, love." Viktor's deep voice caressed his ears. Harry shivered at the pleasant chills that went down his spine.

"Good morning, love. I was just calling to let you know that I am headed to the airport and will be in New York in about 5 hours. I am getting there a little early to make sure that I don't miss the flight." Harry explained as he picked at a stray piece of string on his carry on bag. Viktor hummed in acknowledgement and they said their goodbyes. Harry allowed a goofy smile to spread across his face and slumped back into the seat. He couldn't wait to get to New York to see Viktor.

Finally, the taxi arrived at the airport and Harry paid the fair. He walked through to check in. Once he was inside, he went to check in his bag and went through security checkpoint. Everything went smoothly and soon he was sitting at his gate and snuggled down into the seat. He checked his phone and sent a quick text to Viktor to let him know that he was at his gate and that so far the flight was on time. As he waited, Harry decided to work on his homework that was assigned to him. He was halfway through his English reading when he felt a shadow stand over him. He glanced up and saw a man standing there. He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you need something?" Harry asked. He was annoyed at being torn out of his book. He was actually enjoying the Shakespearean play that he was reading.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing. Headed to the big city, huh?" Harry grimaced when he saw the man sit in the seat next to him. He could smell the grease from his hair and he looked like a pimp with his purple suit.

"Please remove yourself from my presence. I do not want to have to call security but I will if I have to." With that Harry turned away from the man and back to his book. He heard the man grumbling about teasing bitches and rolled his eyes. Just because he was pretty did not mean that he was teasing anyone. After another hour had passed, Harry stood up and stretched his tense muscles. Mr. Greasy was still next to him but thankfully was only paying attention to his phone. Finally, the plane started to board and Harry stood to leave. He gathered his things and presented the worker with his ticket.

Harry strode into the plane and sighed in relief when he sat down in the comfy seats of first class. He hadn't wanted Viktor to spend so much money on him when he bought the ticket, but Viktor had kindly reminded him that he wanted to give Harry the best things in life and that included first class airplane tickets. _'Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that Viktor bought these tickets. A boy could get used to this kind of treatment.' _Harry sighed in pleasure and quickly sent a text to Viktor that the plane was boarding and he would see him in a few hours.

When all of the passengers were loaded, the stewardess went through the safety information. Harry chuckled at the bored expression on the woman's face and buckled up. As the plane went towards the tar mac, Harry gazed out of the window. He could see the world pass by and smiled. He loved the rush of tingles that went through his stomach. Once the plane settled into the air and the 'fasten seatbelt' light went off, Harry grabbed the blanket out of his bag and settled into the seat even more. He pulled up his knees and made sure that he was covered. He was wearing a skirt and would rather no one get a good look at his ass. As the stewardess' came around to offer drinks, Harry asked for some water and then turned to look out of the window. He sighed in contentment and decided to take a nap for the 3-hour flight.

**123456789**

Harry groaned, as he was shaken awake. He blearily blinked his eyes and turned to see the stewardess was the one to awaken him. He nodded in understanding when she said that they would be landing soon. He stretched and moved to put away the blanket. Once he was settled, he waited for the plane to land.

Harry was immensely glad that first class was the first to get off the plane. He was anxious to see Viktor. He quickly made his way through security and down to baggage claim. His white heels made soft clicking noises on the tile as he walked. When he was finally there, he waited patiently for their bags. He failed to notice Mr. Greasy standing next to him.

"Well, hello there, pretty. Where're you off to?" The man attempted to wrap an arm around Harry's waist. His face was incredibly close to Harry's and Harry cringed when he smelled cheap liquor on his breath. The man was completely hammered from the small bottles of liquor that were given on the plane. Harry pushed the man away.

"Get away from me!" Harry's harsh whisper caused a few people to glance over. The man grabbed his arm and yanked him closer. Harry gaped at the audacity of the man in front of him. He was really attacking him in broad daylight with people all around him!? What was this guy's problem? Why did he always attract weirdoes?

Just as he was about to scream bloody murder, the man was yanked from him. There stood Viktor, with his bodyguard, in all his glory. Harry thought he never looked better.

"I suggest you get lost before I have you arrested for assault." Viktor's deathly quiet voice chilled everyone. The man paled dramatically before pulling himself free from the man's grasp and stalked away. Viktor nodded to his bodyguard, Jason, and the man stepped back. Turning to face Harry, Viktor opened his arms and Harry immediately dove into them.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Harry mumbled into Viktor's chest. Viktor squeezed him tighter and allowed he to simply enjoy Harry's presence. Once they separated, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. They shared a short but passionate kiss. Viktor gave him a smirk before Harry stepped forward to grab his luggage.

They walked out of the airport and to the car that awaited them. They rode in silence until they reached Viktor's home. Harry kept ahold of Viktor's hand as they climbed out of the car and allowed the doorman to grab Harry's bags. Viktor wrapped an arm around Harry and kissed the top of his head as they walked into the building. To Harry, it seemed like everyone turned and stared at them as they walked into the foyer.

"Viktor, why was everyone staring?" Harry asked as the waited for the elevator.

"They are simply surprised. I never bring anyone to my home; not since I moved in 6 years ago." Viktor quietly answered. Just then the elevator dinged and they strode in. they waited in comfortable silence as the elevator rose to the top floor.

Once they were inside Viktor's loft, Harry turned and gazed at his surroundings. The living room was done in a very modern chic way with little touches of Viktor's personality around it. It was done with browns, beiges, greens, and golds. It was the perfect combination. Harry loved it immediately. He turned around and snuggled into Viktor's arms once again.

"I will give you a tour later on. Right now, I really want to show you how much I have missed you." Viktor growled into Harry's ear. Harry giggled as Viktor dragged him into the direction of the master bedroom.

**123456789**

Harry sighed in contentment as he lay on top of Viktor's chest in the afterglow of their sex. He played with the light spattering of Viktor's chest hair. Slowly, he trailed his fingers around Viktor's chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath the bronzed skin. He gave him a gently kiss and laid his head down.

"So, I have everything needed for the dinner. I am pretty sure I got everything that was on your list." Viktor spoke softly, not wanting to burst their quietness.

"Oh, that's great. I'll need to get started on that early tomorrow. The turkey will take the longest." Harry mumbled. It was the day before Thanksgiving and they were curled up in Viktor's bed after another round of lovemaking. Ever since Harry had arrived on the Saturday before, they had been making up for lost time. Before then it had been about three weeks since they had seen each other and since Harry had gotten hurt.

"Also, I do not know if I told you, but my friends will be coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. As soon as I told them I had a lover, they demanded to be introduced. It was quite funny actually." Viktor sleepily said. He was tired and just wanted to curl up and take a nap with his love.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Harry shot straight up in the air and gasped. His lover had failed to mention such important information. This was a huge deal! What if they didn't like him or if they thought he was inferior and didn't deserve Viktor? This was so bad! Everything had to be perfect!

"Hey, hey. Do not worry. I am sure that they will love you. Why are you worrying? It is no big deal. It is just a dinner." Viktor tried to sooth Harry and rubbed his back.

"But… but what if they don't like me? They'll force you to get rid of me or else they'll ostracize you! Oh god, I need to get this place perfect!" Harry groaned and collapsed back into bed.

"No one and I mean no one will ever force me to get rid of you. I love you and nothing that they say or do will ever change that. The only person that can separate us is you. Do not think that I am weak enough to allow their opinions to change that." Viktor fiercely spoke that while looking directly into Harry's eyes. "Do you understand?" Harry nodded and a bright smile broke out on his face. He loved this man. "Great, now let's go to bed. We'll wake up bright and early, have breakfast and maybe even have some fun and then I'll help you make a beautiful Thanksgiving dinner. Okay?" Harry nodded. He lie back down on Viktor's chest and fell asleep to his lover's heartbeat.

When Harry woke up, he nearly jumped when he felt hands rubbing against his body. He moaned when one of those hands grabbed his cock and gave him a stroke. He was on his back and it seemed like Viktor was in between his spread legs. He raised his hands and gently caressed Viktor's head as he gently kissed his inner thighs. When Viktor finally made it to his cock, Harry nearly came from oversensitivity. Viktor had teased him mercilessly.

"Oh, please Viktor… please let me cum…" Harry begged as Viktor deep throated him. When his nose was buried in Harry's small, trimmed bush, he fondled his heavy balls. With a shout, Harry came down Viktor's throat. Viktor gently suckled him as he pulled away and Harry's cock gave a feeble twitch when he noticed Viktor swallowing his load. Viktor slithered up his body and they kissed each other lazily.

"You… are fucking gorgeous when you cum." Viktor growled against Harry's lips. Harry mewled and gave him another soft kiss. They kissed lazily while Harry came down from his high. Harry attempted to give back the same treatment but Viktor stopped him.

"Come on, love. We need to get out of bed, there's a lot of stuff that needs to be done… or at least, so I'm told." Viktor stroked Harry's cheek for a second before pulling away and getting up. Harry whined for a second before also sitting up. They went into Viktor's bathroom. Harry smiled as he took in the extravagance of the room. Of course Viktor would go all out. In one corner was a bathtub big enough to fit three people. There were two sinks, a him and hers type of combo. In the opposite corner was a large shower, encased in glass doors with shower nozzles all along the sides and top. It was perfect.

Viktor slowly walked towards the shower and opened the door before beckoning Harry forward. Once Harry was inside, Viktor slid the door closed and turned to the pad that was embedded into the wall. He pressed a series of buttons and then perfectly warmed water cascaded out. Harry moaned as the perfect amount of pressure hit the knots in his back. Viktor grabbed a cloth and his favorite expensive soap and began to wash his back. Harry leaned into his caress and they slowly bathed each other. It was absolutely perfect in Harry's opinion. He couldn't begin to imagine what could be better. After their relaxing shower, they dried each other off and walked back into bedroom. Viktor slide on some sleeping pants, but didn't bother with a shirt. Harry stopped momentarily to ogle his man before stepping towards the closet and slipping on a dark blue slip with beige lace around the edges. He loved the feel of the silk against his skin. It felt so luxurious. He walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Viktor followed him and smiled at the sight of Harry puttering around the kitchen. He loved the sight of his lover in his home. It was a sight that he didn't think he would ever get over. Harry turned to smile at him before reaching up and grabbing two cups for their coffee. Viktor groaned when the slip lifted a bit and showed that Harry hadn't bothered to wear any underwear. Harry giggled before turning away and beginning to make their breakfast.

It didn't take long at all for them to eat, and Viktor was forced out of the kitchen area while Harry started to cook a Thanksgiving feast.

**123456789**

Harry sighed in relief. He was mostly done with cooking and could finally relax. The turkey was about to be done cooking; the sides were done and on warmers and the desserts were keeping warm in the microwave. He wiped down the last of the pans and stuck all of them in the dishwasher.

"Is it safe to come in?" Viktor joked as he walked into the kitchen. He'd made the mistake of walking into the kitchen when Harry was in the midst of cooking. Harry had proceeded to yell at him and through a spatula. Needless to say, he stayed clear of the kitchen.

Harry giggled before motioning Viktor in. Viktor wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and gave him a chaste kiss. "Sorry for going crazy. I just…" Viktor shushed him with another kiss.

"Don't worry about it, love. I get it. You want it to be perfect. Just remember, nothing that they say about you will ever cause me to leave you. You're too fucking perfect for me." Viktor mumbled against his lips. Harry smiled brightly and gave him another kiss. "Now, come on. You need to shower and get ready. Everyone will begin to show up in like two hours." Harry nodded before walking away.

As Harry showered, he thought about what Viktor's friends could be like. He'd mentioned them to Harry in passing before but now he was actually going to meet them. It was nerve-wracking to say the least. He'd never expected to really meet them, especially so soon. Once he was done showering, again, he toweled himself off and stepped into the bedroom. He glanced around his closet. Viktor had taken the liberty of having more clothes bought for him and put into the closet so that he'd have more to choose from.

He glanced through the rows of clothes and chose a pink sleeveless satin top with gold trimmings. He didn't plan on going out so he figured that he didn't really need to dress for warmth. He slipped on the shirt and also found a short beige slip that he pulled on. Once he had that on, he grabbed a long beige skirt and pulled it on. It had four thin black straps running down the length of the skirt. Lastly, he wrapped a thin, gold, metal chain around his thin waist. After that, he applied a small amount of foundation, pink lipstick and mascara.

He made sure everything was perfect before walking out of the room and to the living room where Viktor was waiting. Viktor glanced up at him and smiled. He lowered the volume on the television and opened his arms. Harry sat in his lap and gave him a small peck.

"You look absolutely ravishing. I wish we weren't about to have guests." Viktor rubbed Harry's ass. It was so smooth and tight. Harry smirked gave him another kiss. Just as they were getting lost in each other's touch, a knock sounded. Viktor groaned and almost didn't let go. If it weren't for Harry pulling away, he would've ignored the knocking. Harry stood up and made sure that the table was set and that his clothes weren't wrinkled.

He walked to the door and opened it. On the other side were three people, two men and a woman.

"Hello! Please come in." Harry smiled and stepped back.

"Well, hello there gorgeous. Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"Oh, my name is Harry. I'm with Viktor." Harry smiled and closed the door after them. All three of their eyebrows shot up.

"YOU are Harry? Well, that's a surprise. My name is Alex, this is Marina and this is Nathan, my partner." Alex gave him a smile before following Harry into the living room. Viktor stood and greeted each of the people with a hug and kiss. They chatted excitedly while Harry went back to the kitchen to get everything ready. They were only waiting for two more people before they could finally eat. Once he had turned off the oven and poured the wine, there was another knock at the door. He let Viktor keep talking to his friends and went to open the door. There stood another man and woman.

"Hi, please come in. Viktor is in the living room with the others. My name is Harry." The men nodded and swept pass him without another glance. Harry gave him a curious glance before looking back at the woman.

"Oh, just ignore him. My name is Alice and that man was Christopher. Now, let's get a look at the person who was able to snag the always-single-and-never-settling-down Viktor." Harry blushed and closed the door after Alice came in. "You are gorgeous, Harry. I love this skirt. If I didn't know you were a man, I'd try to snag you myself." Harry giggled and blushed at the compliment.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that he's mine." Viktor's deep voice came from behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned against the firm chest behind him.

"You always get the pretty ones, Viktor. Leave some for the rest of us." Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking pass him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Viktor asked when he turned Harry around.

"Yeah, I'm great. But, um, what's up with Christopher? Does he not like me?" Harry asked. He didn't want to cause trouble but he needed to know.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a friend. He wanted something more from me but I do not feel the same way towards him." Viktor gave Harry another soft kiss before they walked into the living room where everyone was talking. "Alright, let's go eat. Harry has cooked us a fabulous feast." The girls gave a squeal before surging forward and dragging Harry down the hall with them. The guys chuckled and watched them walk away. Alex walked forward and placed an arm across Viktor's shoulders.

"You really scored with this one, Viktor. He's gorgeous." Alex said. Nathan nodded. Christopher remained silent. He didn't care how gorgeous that boy was; he didn't deserve Viktor. They walked into the dining room and the table was completely set with food. The girls chatted happily with Harry. They all grabbed wine glasses and sat at the table. As they were all talking, Harry came in carrying the turkey. It was perfection. Once Harry set it down, he gave Viktor the carving utensils and a small kiss. Viktor carved the turkey and began to give it to everyone. Once everyone's plates were loaded, Harry sat down and they began to eat.

The conversation flowed easily and Harry was included in everything. The entire evening was going splendidly. Harry noticed that Christopher was downing the wine like it was alcohol but he didn't say a word. He didn't know Christopher well enough. Once everyone was down with their food, Harry and the girls cleared the plates and brought out the dessert, wine and coffee. It was then that everything went to hell.

"So, Harry, how old are you, anyway? You don't look older then sixteen or even out of high school." Christopher's snide voice cut through the conversation. Everyone stopped talking. Harry blushed before answering with a smooth voice.

"I am eighteen actually. I am a senior in high school." Christopher scoffed in response.

"That's a little young even for you, Viktor." Viktor bristled at the insult. Before he could reply though, Harry spoke.

"Actually, if you didn't know, eighteen is the consenting age and I consented to everything he gave me." Harry smiled and gently rubbed Viktor's hand. Alex gave a chuckle. He always knew that Christopher was a jerk. Christopher's face twisted in a mean grimace.

"Christopher, please stop acting like an asshole just because Viktor doesn't want to be with you." Nathan's comment added salt to the wound. Christopher shot up and glared menacingly at them.

"That little brat-"

"Christopher! Living room, now!" Viktor's commanding voice cut him off. Christopher threw down his napkin before sneering and walking out. Viktor gave a sigh before following him. Harry sat there useless and lost.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Christopher has been asking for it for a long time. It's time for Viktor to have this little chat with him." Alice petted his arm and then started to clean up the plates. Harry shrugged before also standing and helping them clean up the table. They were halfway done when they heard the door slam.

Viktor walked into the kitchen and gave them a small smile. "He'll get over it. He's just stubborn." Harry walked over to him and gave him a small kiss. Viktor squeezed him close before they separated and they finished cleaning.

Once they were done, they sat around the living room and talked until it was late into the night. Once their guests left, Harry and Viktor retired to their room. As they lay in bed, Harry rested his head on Viktor's chest once again.

"So, is the problem with Christopher one that I shouldn't or should worry about?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it. It is nothing. He just doesn't understand how I could want someone so young. He just doesn't realize how amazing you are and how perfect you are for me." Viktor rubbed Harry's spine in a soothing manner. Harry gave him a soft smile and kissed his chest lightly. They cuddled closer and Viktor lifted the comforter to cover them. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep with the one that they loved.

**123456789**

**To be continued….**

**Nemesis Horizon x**


	7. Happy Christmas

This is a Viktor Krum/Harry Potter SLASH story. If you don't like this then please don't read it. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU! (NON-MAGIC!) Although I will be using characters from the books, some of the characters will be aged differently and may act OOC.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE CROSSDRESSING, MAN ON MAN LOVING (EVENTUALLY) AND SWEAR WORDS. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is merely for entertainment, not profit.

Enjoy! :3

**123456789**

Harry sighed. This was so fucking depressing. Viktor was not going to be able to make it down to spend Christmas with him because of some company emergency that would take him to Italy. He didn't even know if he would be able to make it for New Years. Every other year he would spend Christmas Eve and Day with Hermione and her parents but this year they had sprung for a Christmas cruise for the family, leaving Harry alone for the holidays.

He slumped in his dressing room chair and checked his phone one last time to see if Viktor had text him. Seeing that there were no messages, he sat up and finished applying his lipstick. Once he had heard that Viktor wouldn't be able to make it, he had told Cedric that he would take Christmas Eve night since no one else wanted to be working that day. Cedric had looked confused but relented.

Now here Harry was, spending Christmas Eve in a club and going home to an empty apartment instead of with his amazing lover. Just then a knock sounded and Harry was given his one-minute warning. Harry sighed once again before standing from his chair and making his way to the stage.

"Hello, everyone. I just want to wish you all happy holidays." Harry spoke softly before nodding to the band behind him. The first notes played and Harry closed his eyes briefly before opening his mouth…

_Greeting cards have all been sent _

_The Christmas rush is through _

_But I still have one wish to make _

_A special one for you _

_Merry Christmas darling _

_We're apart that's true _

_But I can dream and in my dreams _

_I'm Christmas-ing with you _

_Holidays are joyful _

_There's always something new _

_But every day's a holiday _

_When I'm near to you _

_The lights on my tree _

_I wish you could see _

_I wish it every day _

_Logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

_That I wish you _

_Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year, too _

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you _

_Instrumental Interlude _

_Logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

_That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year, too _

_I've just one wish On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you _

_I wish I were with you _

_(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas Merry Christmas - Darling)_

As the last few notes faded out, Harry opened his eyes that he hadn't even noticed were closed. He opened them and smiled when he heard cheers and loud clapping. Glancing around, he noticed a few regulars and a few new customers. He smiled and gave a wave.

Just as he was about to walk off the stage, he spotted a figure that he knew too well. When he looked closely, he nearly screamed in delight. It was Viktor! His Viktor was here! Harry took off as fast as he could and leapt into a chuckling Viktor's arms.

"You're here! Oh gods, you made it! I thought you were stuck in Italy? I'm so happy you're here right now!" Harry gushed. Viktor chuckled before grabbing Harry more securely into his arms and lifting him until Harry was able to wrap his legs around his waist.

"I'll explain later. Come along, we have a plane to catch." Viktor gave Harry one more kiss before setting him back on the floor. Harry smiled and nodded. He led Viktor back to his dressing room and quickly set about packing his things up.

"So… since you mentioned a plane ride, that means that we are traveling. Are we going to be stopping by my place so I can get some clothes?" Harry asked as he followed Viktor outside and into his limo.

"We do not need to. I got a couple of my assistants to get enough clothes for you. We do need to get to the airport though. Driver, step on it." Viktor called out. Harry nodded. Viktor sat back and gently brought Harry closer to him. Harry snuggled into Viktor's side and sighed in contentment.

"I'm so happy that you're here. I thought I was going to be alone this Christmas." Harry whispered as he played with Viktor's pants leg.

"Well, I couldn't let that happen. I was able to fix the problem sooner then expected and decided to come surprise you. Plus, I did want to here you sing again. It has been too long." Viktor kissed the top of his head and stroked his arm.

The rest of the ride of spent in a comfortable silence with a few kisses shared. When they arrived to the airport, they walked through the lobby and to security check. Because their luggage had already been sent, they didn't have to deal with it. Also, because it was late, there were not a lot of people around and they were able to get through security quickly. When they finally neared their gate, they sat down and waited for the attendants to call for passengers.

"So, where are we off to?" Harry asked. He linked fingers with Viktor and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Back to my home in New York, love. I had the entire penthouse decorated for you when I realized that I would be back in time. They should be finishing up soon. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Viktor spoke quietly. He stroked the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

"I'd be happy even if you hadn't decorated. I just want to be with you." Harry smiled shyly and ducked his head when he felt his cheeks heat up. Viktor chuckled softly and gave him a small kiss on his burning cheeks.

"You're so goddamn adorable." Viktor growled into his ear. He gave it a small kiss and nibbled lightly on his ear lobe. Harry giggled softly and pushed lightly at Viktor's chest.

"Behave, Viktor. We're in public." Viktor chuckled but pulled away and gave him a small smirk. Harry sat back and they quietly waited for the attendants to call. Their entwined hands rested in Viktor's lap and they watched as the airport filled a bit.

It was another ten minutes before they were called. Viktor stood and motioned for Harry to follow him. They walked ahead and showed the attendants their tickets to be scanned. Once they entered the plane, they were directed to First Class. Harry was in shock. He had never rode in First Class and never expected to in his life. He giggled softly and realized that he probably should've known better then to think that Viktor would settle for anything less.

As they settled down into their seats, the rest of the passengers began to load the plane. Harry looked around excitedly. He'd only ever rode on a plane once before and had been forced to sit in the aisle seat. He was so excited that Viktor had given him the window seat and gave him a soft kiss in thanks. Once they were settled in for the flight, the attendant came around and offered them small snacks before the plane was scheduled to take off.

"Wow, I can't believe you got First Class tickets on Christmas Eve. This is insane." Harry smiled at Viktor.

"Well, I know a few people who were able to pull a few strings. Now, it's about a three and a half hour flight so relax, love." Viktor kissed Harry's head and Harry snuggled into his side. Once the plane was ready, they departed and in no time were in the air. Viktor lifted the armrest that separated them and pulled Harry close to his side. Harry yawned deeply and laid his head against Viktor's shoulder.

"Sleep, love. I'll wake you up just before we land." Viktor whispered into his ear. Harry nodded and in no time was fast asleep. Viktor flagged one of the flight attendants down and asked for a blanket. Harry was wearing a pretty thin dress and Viktor didn't want him to get too cold. Once the blanket was settled around him, Viktor looked at Harry's sleeping face. He looked like a real angel; a beautiful spirit that was here to save the world. Viktor chuckled at his ridiculous thoughts and settled back to relax the rest of the flight.

**123456789**

"Harry, love. Wake up, please." Viktor gently shook his lover and Harry grumbled as he sat up. He blinked sleepily before smiling at Viktor.

"It wasn't a dream." Harry whispered before he nuzzled Viktor's shoulder.

"No, it was not. Look out the window, I know that you were excited for this." Viktor nudged Harry gently. Harry smiled before lifting the window cover and looking out. He could see the lights from New York City light up the night. He sighed in amazement. He'd never seen New York City from the sky at night. It was amazing to look at. Viktor gently tugged his hand and Harry sat back and gave him a small kiss. Just then the Captain turned on the 'fasten seatbelts light.

It took awhile longer but when they finally landed, Harry couldn't be happier. They left the plane and Viktor lead the way to the area to get their bags. Once they gathered their bags, they made their way to where Viktor's driver was waiting for them. Just then, Harry noticed that the man was carrying a coat in one of his arms.

"Here you go, Mr. Krum. This was delivered for you and I brought it just like instructed. Let me get your bags for you. Come, the car is waiting for us." Henry, Viktor's driver, handed him the coat and grabbed the bags from Viktor and Harry's hands. Viktor nodded and turned towards Harry.

"It is freezing outside. I knew that you wouldn't have anything that could keep you warm in this weather, so I got you this." Viktor held out the coat and Harry gasped. It was beautiful. It was in a deep oxblood color, stopped at Harry's ankles, the collar had a fur trim and it buttoned in the front with three buttons. It was gorgeous and the material was the softest that Harry had ever touched. He smiled in delight and quickly stepped forward so that Viktor could put it on him. He snuggled in deeply when he felt the fur lining inside the coat.

"You are amazing, love. And are earning a very special night tonight." Harry purred into Viktor's ear. Viktor nearly moaned before pulling away and gently pulling Harry towards their car. Harry giggled as he followed.

**123456789**

Viktor pulled up to his building. He nodded to the doorman and lead Harry inside the lobby. They made their way to the elevator and were quickly taken to Viktor's penthouse. When they made it inside, Harry was amazed yet again. The place was huge! Harry felt like it had gotten so much bigger since he had last been here on Thanksgiving.

"Wow… are you sure only you live here?" Harry asked as he stepped forward and shrugged off the coat. He placed that and his handbag down on one of the sofas and walked forward to look around. He spotted Viktor turning on the fireplace and walked towards him.

"Yes, it is just I. But hopefully, one day you will live here with me." Viktor turned around after turning on the fire and wrapped Harry in his arms. Harry gave him a small smile and a chaste kiss on the cheek. He nodded and smiled. Then he turned around and gazed at the decorations that littered the entire living area. Everything was tastefully decorated and Harry spotted a giant Christmas tree in the corner with presents underneath it.

"I hope some of those gifts are empty, Viktor." Harry eyed the many boxes apprehensively.

"Well, no. None of the boxes are empty. Most are for you, some are for me from my parents and brother and some are for my friends that plan to come the day after Christmas. Don't worry." Viktor chuckled at the look on Harry's face. He kissed his lips lightly before pulling him towards their bedroom. "Now, I believe that I am ready for my Christmas present from you." Viktor purred.

"Well, I guess I can give this one to you early." Harry gave him a sly smile before following him into the bedroom. They walked into the room and Harry saw the magnificent bed. He paused for a moment and gazed at it. It was a deep mahogany wood with a large headboard with intricate carving. The sheets were a deep blue and had white accents. The satin looked heavenly.

Harry finally looked at Viktor again and saw him without a shirt on and with his pants half open. Viktor's eyes gazed at him deeply and caused Harry to shiver. The intensity that Viktor looked at him with was consuming. Before Harry could react, Viktor had captured his lips. Their kiss was consuming and powerful. Viktor plundered his mouth and Harry was powerless. He loved it. Harry loved the feel of Viktor's strength against his body. When they finally separated, Harry gasped for breath.

"Please…" Harry's broken plead sparked Viktor to action. He pulled down his pants and underwear and slipped off his socks. Harry worked quickly to pull of his dress but the zipper would not cooperate. Viktor stepped forward and simply ripped the dress from Harry's form, leaving him in his underwear.

"I liked that dress." Harry protested as Viktor began to nibble on his neck.

"I'll buy you a new one." Viktor growled into his neck before biting down. Harry gasped in delight. Fuck… apparently he liked being bitten. Harry tugged at Viktor's hair and their lips met again for another kiss. This time Harry was able to explore his lover's mouth. Viktor lifted Harry into his arms before throwing him onto the bed.

"You're such a caveman, Viktor." Harry giggled as he settled back onto the bed.

"Fuck, you look so fucking good on my bed." Viktor growled. Before he got on the bed, he noticed what kind of underwear that Harry was wearing. He groaned and palmed his erection. "You are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Viktor moaned. He heard Harry giggle lightly and then brought his hand down to stroke the black lace underwear that adorned his waist.

"Do you like them? I figured if I couldn't be with you, then I could at least feel pretty underneath my dress." Harry teased him.

"They are very pretty, love." Viktor was able to grit the words out, but had to squeeze the base of his dick to stave off the orgasm. Just then, Harry flipped onto his stomach and got on all fours.

"Don't you want your other present? There's a surprise too." Harry wiggled his ass in the air and Viktor finally gave in and settled behind him. He ground into Harry's ass and moaned at the feeling. It was remarkable. He hooked his fingers under the underwear and gently pulled them down. When he spotted the 'surprise' he early came. In Harry's ass was a red butt plug. Once he had pulled the underwear all the way down, he gently pulled Harry's cheeks apart and gazed at the perfection.

"You are truly perfection, my love." Viktor whispered. He grasped the end of the plug and pulled gently. Harry gasped and gave a small groan when Viktor pushed it back in. He did this a few times before finally pulling the plug out. He watched as Harry's pretty pink asshole winked at him, as if missing the plug already. Viktor licked his lips before leaning forward and giving the hole a kiss. Harry gasped again and pushed back.

"More, Viktor." Harry pleaded. He ground his ass back and gave a moan. Viktor chuckled before leaning forward again and giving Harry a small lick. Then he attacked. He licked at Harry's hole deeply and tried to get as deep into his ass as he could. It tasted heavenly. Viktor felt like he could eat Harry out forever. He would've stayed there if Harry hadn't started to whimper.

"Viktor… please… I'm going to cum…" Harry begged desperately. Viktor pulled away and gave Harry's ass cheek a slap.

"No! You will not cum until I am buried deep inside you." Viktor barked into Harry's ear as he leaned over to get a condom and lube. Harry whimpered but nodded in understanding. Viktor sat back and quickly rolled on the condom and lubed up his cock. He put some lube on his fingers and set about to stretch Harry a little bit more.

Soon Harry was writhing again and begging Viktor for his cock. Viktor had to squeeze his dick again to not orgasm. Harry's mouth was so sinful. Finally, Viktor lined up his cock and began to slide home. Once he was fully in, Viktor groaned. Harry was always so tight and fit him perfectly. It was like he was made to get fucked by Viktor.

"Viktor! Move!" Harry cried out. Viktor began to move his hips and soon developed a rhythm. Soon, Harry was loosing his mind as Viktor was pounding into his ass. They had been so close to the edge that there was no way that they would be able to last long. Viktor could feel the edge creeping up and began to move his hips faster. Harry's cries grew louder. He was no longer saying words but simply making noise.

"I'm… Viktor… Gonna…" Harry's broken speech made Viktor aware of how close he was. Soon, Harry gave a shout and came all over the sheets. Within five more thrusts, Viktor was cumming inside of Harry with a shout. Before Harry could collapse into a pile of his own spunk, Viktor pulled him over to the side of the bed. Viktor collapsed onto his back. Harry gave a laugh before lying down on top of him. He was on his stomach and let his arm and leg lay across Viktor's body. He chuckled and nuzzled into Viktor's neck.

"That was…" harry couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Amazing? Mind-blowing? Fantastic?" Viktor quipped.

"Yes, it was all of that. I am so doing that again." Harry giggled and yawned. Viktor chuckled and looked at the clock on his bedside table. He noticed it was 2:34 AM.

"Happy Christmas, love." Viktor whispered into Harry's ear. Harry hummed and sleepily replied.

"Sleep, love. We'll open presents in the morning." Viktor spoke softly. When he got no reply, he chuckled lightly before also succumbing to sleep.

**123456789**

Viktor blinked his eyes open slowly as the morning sun filled the room. He moved his arm, expecting to feel a warm body next to him, but was surprised when he only encountered cold sheets. He sat up, and looked around the room. Then he smelled the coffee wasting in and smiled. It seemed like his little lover decided to wake up and make some. He stood from the bed and gave his body a nice stretch. After putting on his pants from last night, he made his way outside the room and into the living room.

He looked around and spotted Harry standing in front of the wall length windows that outlined the wall and gave a view of the streets below. He had a pensive look on his face and an ethereal glow about him. He quietly walked up behind him and encircled his waist with his arms.

"Morning, love. I missed you in bed." Viktor mumbled into Harry's neck. Harry hummed.

"I just suddenly woke up. I wanted to get a better look at the apartment. It really is magnificent." Harry whispered as if afraid that he would break the peacefulness if he spoke too loud. Viktor nodded and gave his neck another kiss before turning him around.

"Merry Christmas, love. Why don't we have some breakfast and then we can open presents?" Viktor asked. Harry gave him a brilliant smile before nodding and following him into the kitchen. Viktor set to whipping up a brilliant breakfast complete with potatoes, eggs, turkey bacon, fruits, and fresh orange juice and coffee.

"You are simply amazing, love. I can't even comprehend how you are human." Harry spoke as he gobbled up the plate in front of him. "I can cook, but you… you are just fantastic at this!" Harry gushed. Viktor chuckled and took another sip of his coffee. Once they were done, Viktor managed to convince Harry to leave the dirty dishes for later on and pulled him to the tree. They sat down on the floor in front of the tree and Viktor handed Harry his gifts.

Harry gave him an exasperated look but smiled nonetheless. He tore open the first package and nearly squealed when he recognized the Tiffany-blue box. He opened it and smiled when he saw the ring nestled inside. It was a simple rose-gold band with T & Co engraved all around. It was dainty and fit Harry's finger perfectly. He leaned forward and gave Viktor a deep kiss. He set about to open the rest of his gifts and loved every single one. He was given a glove and scarf set, a new watch and a new dress.

"You know you didn't have to do that, but I still love everything. Everything is amazing." Harry murmured into Viktor's mouth as he kissed him. He ended up in Viktor's lap, straddling his waist and wrapped around him. Viktor hummed and captured his lips in another kiss.

"Well, you are mine to spoil and I will do so." Viktor said as he gazed into Harry's eyes. Harry giggled and shook his head. Gods, that man was so incorrigible. When they finally separated, they cleaned up their mess and went to shower and dress.

The day was spent in a relaxed state of happiness. They were exactly where they wanted to be. Before they knew it, it was time for them to sleep and be able to get up and host a Christmas party the next day for their friends. Harry snuggled into Viktor's arms that night and sighed in contentment. This was perfection.

"Happy Christmas, Viktor. I love you. Thank you for making this the best holiday of my life." Harry murmured into his chest.

"Happy Christmas, love. Get some sleep." Viktor replied with a kiss to his head. Harry hummed and they both slept.

**123456789**

**To be continued…**

**Nemesis Horizon x**


End file.
